Der des Ders
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Univers Alternatif : Crocodile dirige d'une main de fer Alabasta. Armée royale contre Révolutionnaires. Roronoa Zoro et Sanji, engagés dans l'Armée, sont obligés de se supporter coûte que coûte en se retrouvant dans le même régiment... [cadeau très en retard pour nathdawn !]
1. Semaine 1

Disclaimer : L'univers entier de One Piece appartient à Oda. Je ne fais que l'emprunter pour en faire n'importe quoi, le pauvre !

Ndla : Me revoilà ! Oui me revoilà après plus d'un mois d'absence ! Problème de santé et de connexion internet me forçant à m'éloigner de vous. Je ne m'étendrais pas sur ce sujet, c'est ennuyeux à mourir mais pour ceux qui me suivent vaille que vaille, je promets de faire au mieux pour être plus présente. Ce qui veut dire rattraper mon retard dans mes lectures, répondre aux messages et... m'aplatir en m'excusant devant quelques personnes en particulier.

Je suis très très très en retard. Je suis désolée nathdawn, ce cadeau était pour ton anniversaire. Je demande aussi pardon à Soullakh (tu auras ton cadeau toi aussi !), son anniversaire aussi est passé, doublement désolé car elle avait sollicité ma plume maladroite et timide pour ce jour spécial.

Donc nath, c'est à toi que je m'adresse. J'espère que ce cadeau très en retard te plaira. Il s'agit d'une fanfiction à quelques chapitres, un de ces projets que j'avais abandonné alors que la passion du ZoSan m'avait lâché. Au rappel de ton anniversaire, j'ai eu de nouveau de l'inspiration, me suis rappelé l'aide que tu m'as apportée, tout changé pour m'atteler à ce nouveau... concept ? Je sais pas trop en fait mais au départ le but était d'écrire une histoire à ton image : dynamique, intéressante, adorable (oui ces deux-là le sont parfois !) et géniale !

Oui, je monte la barre assez haut pour cette histoire. C'est pourquoi je ne pense pas avoir réussi tous mes objectifs au pire aucun, vu le contexte dans lequel cette histoire s'inscrit. En gros, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment à lire.

Bon alors... Bonne lecture !

**Note sup** : après ce "signe" **[...]** une journée est passée.

* * *

**Der des der**

.

**Semaine 1**

.

― Salut ! T'es Roronoa Zoro c'est ça ?

― Tout dépend. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

― Hé calmos ! On est dans le même régiment à partir de maintenant. Il paraît qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille te voir, histoire de pas me faire tuer dans mon sommeil.

― Et t'es ?

― Sanji.

― Juste Sanji ?

― Un problème avec ça ?

― Non, pas vraiment. C'est étrange.

― Pas autant que tes cheveux.

― T'es là depuis une minute à peine mais je suis déjà certain que t'es un vrai petit chieur !

― Merci, toi aussi.

― … Tu viens de quel régiment ?

― … Et toi ?

― … Bienvenue au n°13.

**[...]**

― T'es pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

― T'as la peau trop pâle. Et les cheveux blonds, c'est pas courant.

― C'est un interrogatoire ? Je croyais qu'on était sur un champ de bataille !

― C'est qu'une question, y a rien d'autre à faire en attendant les ordres.

― Je te signale que je pourrais te dire la même chose pour les tiens !

― Arrête de gueuler comme ça ! Comment tu fais pour avoir l'énergie de beugler comme un veau ?

― Si j'en ai pour tuer, je peux bien en avoir pour te hurler dessus jusqu'à t'en rendre sourd. J'en ai rien à foutre. Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver crois-moi !

― Ah ouais ?

**[...]**

― J'espère que t'es content de toi !

― Tient, tu te remets à causer sourcil en vrille ?

― Ta gueule le borgne ! Tu me fais chier ! Privé de permission à cause de la bagarre que tu as provoqué hier, t'es qu'un boulet !

― On aura tout entendu ! C'est toi qui a commencé !

― Fais pas le gamin et raconte pas de connerie !

― Tss ! Tu es vraiment...

― Merde, fiche-moi la paix maintenant.

― Oh ! Une lettre de ta petite amie ?

― Non, va te faire foutre ! Est-ce que je te parle de la tienne ?

― Cela risque d'être difficile, j'en ai pas.

― Célibataire ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es volontaire.

― Je pourrais dire la même chose que toi. Les infos, ça circulent sur tout le monde je te signale.

― Pff !

**[...]**

― Alors ?

― Alors quoi ?

― T'étais passé où tout ce temps ?

― T'es pas mon père, espèce d'algue défraîchie ! Bordel, ça va faire presque quatre jours qu'on se côtoie et tu cherches toujours la merde.

― C'est qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire entre deux assauts.

― A part attendre.

― C'est trop chiant.

― Je préfère. Au moins dans ces moment-là, j'ai toute ma raison. En même temps... Je crois que je les crains aussi.

― Tu préfère être en train de te battre contre les révolutionnaires ?

― Non, pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas en fait. Quand je suis là, à attendre, je réfléchis à ce qui s'est passé. Aux massacres. Je dois être un peu cinglé de rester là, à attendre la mort.

― Les déserteurs n'ont pas un sort plus enviable que celui des prisonniers révolutionnaires.

― Je sais. Mais au moins, je serais libre.

― T'es pas censé être volontaire blondinet ?

― … Alors cette bière ? Tu fais tourner ou pas ?

**[...]**

― Tu y as échappé belle cette fois.

― Oh, tu parles maintenant crétin ?

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

― Tu décrochais pas un mot depuis hier. J'avais une de ces paix !

― T'es con marimo. J'aurais préféré que ces balles te ratent pas tient !

― Il est où le doc ? Pas que j'me fasse du mouron mais je tiens pas à crever avant toi.

― Dis donc enfoiré de bretteur ! C'est quand même moi qui t'ai sauvé la vie sur ce coup là !

― Une raison de plus pour en vouloir à celui qui m'a raté.

― Celle.

― Quoi ?

― C'était une femme.

― … Et alors ?

― Rien. J'voulais pas qu'elle ait le poids de la mort sur la conscience.

― Elle doit l'avoir maintenant ou bien être morte.

― … Je vais aller chercher le doc, il dois pas être bien loin.

― Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu devrais regarder la vérité en face, homme ou femme, on est tous égaux durant la guerre. Tous égaux devant la mort, y a pas de chouchous.

― Si tu te mets à discourir et à aligner plus de deux phrases intelligentes, on a intérêt à se faire du souci pour nos pommes.

**[...]**

― Hé sourcil en vrille ! T'as pas vu Fullbody ?

― T'es pas au courant ? Il est en perm à partir d'aujourd'hui.

― Putain encore ? L'officier là... Akainu et lui couchent ensemble ou quoi ?

― Je crois que t'es pas loin de la vérité. En tout cas, c'est ce qui se dit.

― Pourtant il est marié. Il reçoit souvent des lettres de sa gonzesse et il parle tellement d'elle qu'il me file la gerbe.

― Un rustre comme toi peut pas comprendre combien c'est réconfortant de savoir que la personne que tu aime t'attend en sécurité.

―… Remarque, peut-être qu'il se fait sauter aussi régulièrement pour avoir des perm plus fréquentes et s'assurer que sa nana ne prenne pas son pied avec un amant.

― … Je vais pas relever, marimo.

― T'es crevé ?

― Trop pour t'en coller une.

― En parlant de lettre, t'es encore avec ce bout de chiffon ?

― Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

― Tu peux bien dire qui c'est non ?

― Pourquoi je t'en parlerai, à toi ?

― Tu parles pas des masses avec les autres soldats.

― Toi non plus.

― Tu t'isoles souvent.

― Toi aussi.

― Tu vas continuer ce petit jeu longtemps blondinet?

― Bon sang tête d'algue! Tu peux pas me ficher la paix rien qu'une journée ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me chercher des poux dans la tête ?

― J'ai compris. J'te laisse.

**[...]**

_Vieux schnock,_

_On est dimanche ! Jour chiant où les révolutionnaires foutent la paix au pays entier. Généralement. Me demande pas pourquoi. Au cas où, je t'écris aux premières lueurs du soleil, comme d'habitude._

_Tu vois, je suis encore en vie. Pas trop déçu j'espère. Tiens encore le coup quelques jours, on est bien parti pour écraser la révolte dans l'œuf. Je t'entend râler d'ici, je sais bien ce que t'en pense. J'ai tord je sais mais il le fallait. Tu crois qu'il aurait fait quoi l'alligator ? On y tiens à ce resto, c'est toute ta vie. J'allais pas prendre le risque qu'on te le retire. Pour eux, chaque soldat compte, c'est un de moins dans les rangs ennemis. Toujours ça de prit._

_Je ne sais pas si la censure est encore d'actualité. A vrai dire, je m'en cogne. On est que de la chair à canon après tout, je vois pas en quoi ça les dérange que quelques morts en sursis bavent sur les étagères. Non, c'est pas ça qui ébranlera le royaume de ce bon vieux Crocodile. Et puis qu'est-ce que je risque, l'exécution ? J'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce serait tant mieux, parce que je ne tiens pas à me faire botter les fesses quand je rentrerai – si je suis encore vivant._

_Oh, au fait, j'ai changé de régiment. Je ne t'explique pas pourquoi, tu t'en doute. J'ai rencontré un certain Roronoa Zoro. Un gars pénible, feignant. Avant ou après un assaut, il pionce. Ou il me cherche, au choix. Tu me connais, je suis pas du genre à laisser passer. Ça m'occupe, ça me détend, m'apaise. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui, il a une pensée assez différente des autres à propos de tout ça. J'ai l'impression, parfois, qu'il s'en contrefout. C'est peut-être qu'une impression. Je me demande si ça vaut la peine de lier des amitiés par ici. Solidarité et compagnie, ça suinte l'hypocrisie dans le coin. Et puis si c'est pour qu'il meure durant un assaut... S'attacher, ça semble être une mauvaise idée. _

_J'ai reçu ta lettre, un peu en retard à cause de mon changement de groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu peux en débiter des bêtises ! Toi ? Retourner dans cet enfer ? Tu veux y perdre ta deuxième jambe, c'est ça le but de la manœuvre? Je ne veux pas que tu m'en reparles, c'est compris ? C'est entré dans ta vieille caboche ?_

_Je me pose déjà trop de questions pour que tu oses remettre ça sur le tapis. Ça reviens, ça tourne dans mon esprit, ça me hante. Pas envie de parler de ces combats. Je préfère ne pas partager ça avec toi. A tous les coups, tu vas te pointer vaille que vaille pour me menacer avec ta jambe de bois et m'obliger à te supporter. Je ne sais pas si je préfère rester ici plutôt que de retourner t'aider à gérer ce restaurant. Tiens, j'arrive encore à plaisanter. Dingue._

_Je me mets à causer comme le rustre du coin. Roronoa est en train de me contaminer. Hâte que ça se termine, je n'aurai plus à revoir sa tronche et je pourrais retrouver mon quotidien de maître-coq gentleman. J'avoue, ça me manque._

_J'en termine là pour celle-ci. Tu as déjà pas mal de lecture et puis les autres commencent à se lever, le courrier va pas tarder à être ramassé. La prochaine fois, je me lèverai plus tôt. Peut-être._

_Prend soin de toi, vieux râleur ! Crève pas avant moi !_

_Sanji,_

.

**à suivre...**

* * *

C'est très particulier, pas très banal et même très spécial... Ah ça y est je flippe. Je flippe de faire un flop (ça se dit encore ça ?)

Et voilà, la deuxième semaine ne va pas tarder à être publié. Dans la soirée au plus tard. Je peux même prédire que la troisième sera pour demain. Yep !

J'espère que ce cadeau te plait, nath et... te dire bon anniversaire après autant de temps, ça paraît ridicule. Le cœur y était le jour même et il y est encore.

A très vite et que ceux et celles qui se soucient des auteur(e)s laissent un petit mot !


	2. Semaine 2

Ndla : Me revoilà, comme promis, avec la suite dans mes bagages. Je remercie les deux petites pressées qui ont sauté sur cet humble premier chapitre. Dès demain, je réponds à vos supers reviews !

Remercions aussi ceux qui vont reviewer, évidemment - on ne passe pas sa vie sur ce site, ce serait flippant sinon... Non ?

Je vous laisse enjoyer (ce verbe existe, regarder dans votre dico *le referme sur votre gentil museau PAF*) bonne lecture !

Ah et je m'excuse pour les fautes aussi... Elles disparaîtront, ne vous en faites pas.

* * *

**Semaine 2**

.

― Hé sourcil en vrille ?

― ...

― Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ce matin ? C'était quoi cette crise que t'as faite au déjeuner ?

― Pour quelle raison ça t'intéresse marimo ? Va faire la sieste plutôt !

― On part dans une dizaine de minutes dans les tunnels pour aller nettoyer un peu.

― On va s'installer ailleurs ?

― Si c'est le succès qu'il prévoit, à l'Etat Major, sûrement.

― Tu trouves pas ça chiant toi ? C'est à te rendre dingue cette tension constante. On entend rien mais on sait. On ne voit rien mais on sait. L'odeur de la poudre m'insupporte. Merde c'est vraiment pas supportable toutes ces odeurs de sang, de poudre et je ne parle même pas du calme plat !

― D'où ta petite crise ?

― Je sais pas. J'en sais fichtre rien... T'es dans cette galère depuis combien de temps toi ?

― Depuis trois mois.

― C'est déjà bien assez long. Bravo.

― T'as beau jeu de dire ça. Tu te bats depuis quand ? Deux, trois semaines ?

― Depuis le début.

**[...]**

― Hey marimo, tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis près de vingt-quatre heures. Ça te dérange que je sois encore en vie après tout ce temps sur le champ de bataille ?

― J'dirais miraculeux au premier abord et puis j'me dis... que t'as pas dû être complètement clean pour avoir résister jusque là.

― T'as pas à me juger ! J'ai rien fait qui puisse mériter ce genre d'accusation à peine voilée! Je suis pas Fullbody, je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'offre pas mon cul pour éviter les assauts, bien que dit ainsi ça paraît ambiguë, je suis toujours présent... et j'ai personne qui m'attend.

― Faux, t'as un certain... Vieux schnock ?

― Que... Tu lis mon courrier ? T'as trouvé les lettres ? Bien sûr, suis-je bête ! Dis donc, tu ne veux pas te mêler de ce qui te regarde au lieu de m'emmerder ? C'est vrai, ça fais sept mois que je suis dans ce bourbier, à voguer de régiment en régiment, à voir mes camarades mourir mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Contre une balle ou une lame, je peux rien faire. Je suis pas un super héros. Je me contrefous de qui va gagner, je veux juste survivre.

― ...

― C'est bon, j'ai compris. Juge-moi si ça te chante. J'en ai rien à foutre d'être un enfoiré à tes yeux. Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Si je voulais me faire des amis, ce serait pas ici que j'irai.

― …

― Et maintenant ? Tu réagis ou je t'en colle une ? Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Ta gueule blondinet, j'ai pas la gale. J'ai bien le droit de m'asseoir à côté de toi non ?

― T'es trop près ! Ta bêtise va me contaminer.

― Ferme-la un peu, tu m'empêches de dormir.

― C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-la ! Tu te pointes, tu gardes le silence, tu te mets en tête de venir à côté de moi après m'avoir suspecté et maintenant il faut que je me taise ?

― Oui, un souci ?

― Un gros ouais ! Je peux pas te saquer !

― Pareil !

**[...]**

― Dis Roronoa...

― Quoi encore ?

― Je suis en train de penser à Fullbody et...

― Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je veux pas songer à cet abruti.

― Laisse-moi finir !... Je me demande si on peut vraiment profiter d'une permission, quelque soit les circonstances. Au final, tout ce qu'on fait là-bas, c'est attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher pour y retourner. Comment on peut profiter ?

― Ne me dis pas que t'as jamais eu de perm ?

― Je les ai toutes refusées. A la place, l'État Major m'envoie à l'écart des combats, il me nomme chef-cuisinier durant toute la durée de ma « pause ». Et j'aide ici aussi de temps en temps, pour pas perdre la main.

― J'me disais aussi, on bouffe meilleur quand t'es pas là.

― Ta gueule ! Attend, comment tu sais que...

― Intuition, cook, intuition.

― Dès que je t'ai en face de moi, j'ai envie de te foutre un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. T'as le don pour emmerder le monde toi ! T'es déjà pas banal à te trimbaler ce sabre...

― Quand on sait pas on la boucle.

― Je pourrais te dire la même chose à propos de mes lettres. T'as pas à fouiller !

― Encore avec cette histoire...

― Ouais encore ! Je l'ai sur l'estomac celle-là !

― Encore une crise, ça y est ! Tu comptes les collectionner cette semaine ?

― Si tu continues, il se pourrait même que je t'envoie dans le camp des révolutionnaires d'un coup de pied dans le fondement et ça soulagerait tout le monde ! Chanceux va !

― Tu vas te calmer oui ? Comment ça peut dégénérer aussi facilement ? Je comprend pas comment tu peux être aussi nerveux pour des trucs aussi insignifiants. Une vraie boule de nerf, tu es insupportable !

― Insignifiants ? INSIGNIFIANTS ? Tu vaux même pas la peine qu'on dépense de la salive pour t'apprendre le respect, les bonnes manières et le tact tant qu'on y est ! Tes parents t'ont rien appris de tout ça ?

― J'aurai eu du mal, je les ai jamais connu.

― Oh... Je... Pardon, je ne...

― … savais pas ouais, normal. Je viens pourtant de te le dire, quand on ne sait pas, on la boucle.

― J'me tire, t'es imbuvable !

― Non mais att– oh et puis zut ! Casse-toi, ça me fera de l'air.

**[...]**

― Hé tronche de citron !

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux, concombre des mers ?

― Des mers alors qu'il n'y a que du sable ?

― Ouais d'ailleurs, petite prédiction perso, tu devrais bientôt crever de déshydratation. Je vais répéter ma question mais c'est la dernière fois. Après tu t'en prends une. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

― T'as besoin de boire toi. Tient !

― Ce dont j'aurais besoin, c'est d'une douche pour me débarrasser de ce sable de merde... Mais merci.

― Pas de quoi.

― …

― …

― Merci toutefois c'est louche, marimo. Pourquoi t'as risqué ta prochaine perm en fauchant cette bouteille pour la partager avec moi ?

― J'm'en fous des perms, je les prends pas. On me met à l'écart des combats, point barre.

― J'vais rien dire sur le fait que t'as fait de moi ton complice sans me demander mon avis. Bon ben... Tient, prends-en toi aussi.

― Pour sûr ! C'est d'abord ma bouteille.

― Sincèrement, tu es désespérant...

**[...]**

― Hey, il t'arrive quoi sourcil en vrille ?

― …

― Te méprend pas, c'est Aokiji qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. T'as pas bougé depuis l'incident de ce matin. C'est si passionnant que ça de regarder le soleil se coucher ?

― Va te faire foutre.

― T'as pas plus constructif ?

― ...

― ...

― Dans ta bouche, ce genre de mot fait insulte. C'est sidérant.

― Change pas de sujet, crétin de cook.

― Ce gosse-là... Coby.

― Ouais et ben ?

― C'était un bon gars. Je le connaissais pas des masses mais je parlais un peu avec lui en faisant la cuisine. Il était souvent de corvée, le pauvre, bien trop bonne poire pour s'opposer à ces gros cons qui sont soi-disant nos camarades.

― ...

― C'était un bon petit gars. A peine majeur.

― Je sais.

― Il avait déjà perdu son père dans cette saloperie de guerre. Putain, sa mère doit l'attendre, à l'arrière. Pleine d'espoir et de fierté qu'elle est de voir son fils se battre pour sa famille alors qu'on doit se battre pour un salopard. Tout ce qu'elle va avoir maintenant, c'est une lettre qui accusera les révolutionnaires. Un peu plus ou un peu moins sur leur dos, ça ne fait plus une grande différence.

― …

― Il méritait pas une mort pareille.

― Personne ne mérite de mourir dans de telles conditions.

― Une erreur de notre artillerie. Une putain d'erreur et voilà un soldat de décapité. Ils s'en foutent là-haut, un de perdu, dix le remplacent aisément.

― Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Y en a pas tant que ça, des volontaires.

― C'est facile à trouver une fois que tu sais trouver les bons arguments.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

― … Rien de spécial.

― Cook, où tu vas ? Mais reviens merde !

**[...]**

― Hey, blondinet, tu m'évites depuis hier soir. C'est quoi ton problème ?

― Mon problème ? Y en a aucun.

― Arrête de me promener, je connais ce regard. Fais gaffe, cook, parler de cette façon du Gouvernement de Crocodile va t'apporter des ennuis.

― Ah oui des ennuis ? Je me suis volontairement engagé dans cette putain de guerre, j'ai pas assez d'ennuis pour toi là ?

― Plus j'y réfléchi, plus je me dis que c'était pas vraiment du volontariat, hein ?

― Une algue ne devrait pas réfléchir. Tu vas te dessécher encore plus vite si tes petits méninges surchauffes. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est gentil.

― Satané sourcil en vrille, je m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Mais je te signale que certains gars de ce régiment, comme Fullbody, ferait n'importe quoi pour prendre du galon, histoire de s'éloigner du front. Du genre à dénoncer ses camarades.

― Merci mais je crois que, au vue du temps que j'ai déjà passé au front, je sais ce que je fais.

― … D'où ton isolement.

― Ouais et toi ? La raison du tien ?

― …

― Tu me prends vraiment pour un con. Tu crois que j'ai rien remarqué ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, les infos circulent sur tout le monde. Tôt ou tard, je saurai.

― Alors tu sais que t'as une réputation de porte-poisse ?

― Bien sûr que je suis au courant. J'vais même te dire, je comprends. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre dans mon cas, j'aurais pensé pareil au début. Et toi ? T'en penses quoi maintenant ?

― … J'en pense plus rien. T'as fait tes preuves sur le front, tu te caches pas derrière les autres. Rien à dire.

― …

― …

― C'est moi qui fait la bouffe ce soir. Une demande particulière ?

― Si tu pouvais faucher une bouteille de saké et faire quelques onigiris, je dirais pas non. Par contre, pas de chocolat pour le dessert. Trop sucré.*

― Tu t'es cru où, à un banquet royal ?... Ok c'est noté.

**[...]**

_Cher vieux schnock,_

_Ding ding, c'est l'heure du pavé de la semaine ! Désolé, tu vas t'y coller toutes les semaines maintenant que je suis posé. Tu sais quoi ? Coby est mort. Ouais, t'as bien lu, le petit gars qui te soûlait avec ses rêves, ses étoiles plein les yeux a cassé sa pipe. 18 ans, qu'il avait, juste l'âge légal. Avoir tant d'idéal dans l'Armée et mourir pour elle... Triste ironie, tu saisis ? Tu sais lire entre les lignes, toi, tu sais où je veux en venir par là. Pas comme l'autre tête d'algue..._

_Ah oui, tiens, je suis certain que ça t'intéresse, il devient de plus en plus chiant au fur et à mesure que les jours passent. C'est mon fardeau quotidien. Ne souris surtout pas, j'le devine là ! J'l'entends d'ici ! Comme j'ai certainement dû te le dire – je ne me souviens pas de tout le blabla de mes lettres, j'en fais pas des copies – mais j'aime bien nos confrontations. Je me prends moins la tête quand il est dans les parages, ça redonne du baume au cœur._

_Sept mois que je suis là... Tu m'as gueulé dessus quand l'Armée est venue me chercher, avec leur méthode qui est devenu leur seul moyen de faire entendre « raison » à la population... Avoue-le, j'avais pas le choix. Je suis encore en vie alors t'en veux pas. Ta jambe de bois t'a certainement sauvé la mise sur ce coup-là, tu devrais lui passer un coup de cire pour la remercier._

_C'est long sept mois. J'ai hâte que ça se termine. Sept mois et j'ai pas eu à tirer sur une seule femme. Parfois, je m'en suis sorti in extremis. T'inquiète, j'vais pas laisser cette foutue guerre détruire __ce qui fait que je suis moi, je ne veux pas sacrifier __mes principes __sur cet autel ensanglanté__. Plutôt crever. __Si je meurs, je mourrais sans regret. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à bafouer nos... mes principes pour une guerre qui n'en vaut pas la peine. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que... au cas où, s'ils lisent encore mes lettres...bref. T'as compris._

_T'en fais pas, je compte t'emmerder encore longtemps, longtemps après la fin de tout ce merdier. Je compte sur toi, le jour où je reviendrais tu vas t'en prendre plein la poire._

_Prends soin de toi, râleur. __A Dimanche prochain._

_PS : Au fait, je suis navré pour les ratures, le papier est devenu une denrée plus rare encore que le sucre ici. Les soldats aiment bien écrire à leur bourgeoise – ou bourgeois d'ailleurs, sait-on jamais, le fric ferme les portes les plus dangereuses._

.

**à suivre...**

* * *

*véridique. One Piece Tome 73

La suite demain mes choupinous *croisons les doigts maintenant que ma connexion internet est normalement assurée*

A très vite et merci aux futures revieweuses !


	3. Semaine 3

Ndla : J'ai tenu ma promesse, je remercie les quelques reviews reçus. Dans un tel laps de temps, je m'en contente (je suis ravie, vrai de vrai !) Je pourrais râler quant au ratio (oui, vous n'êtes pas invisible...) mais je me défoulerais une autre fois. Cette histoire est un cadeau pour nath, pas un défouloir.

Pardon pour les fautes d'avance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 3**

.

― Je me fais chier !

― Merci, marimo. Très intelligent, très raffiné.

― Il se passe rien. Depuis hier, c'est le calme plat. J'aime pas ça.

― Oh ça va, c'est pas comme si ton but dans la vie était de te faire du rebelle à la chaîne. On est pas des bêtes.

― …

― Heu... marimo? Là t'étais censé me répondre.

― Tiens, puisque tu t'y mets, vas-y.

― Oui, ce genre de truc... je suppose. Vas-y quoi ?

― Sors-moi une de petites crises existentielles, ça fait passer le temps.

― Oh la ferme, fiche-moi la paix.

― Tu sais pas ce que tu veux... Allez !

― J'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Il fait vraiment trop chaud.

― D'habitude, j'ai pas besoin de te pousser pour que tu les fasses.

― D'habitude mes « petites crises existentielles », comme tu dis, te font chier.

― T'écouter râler, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre.

― Tu veux une autre baston c'est ça ? Tu veux encore que je te colle une raclée ?

― Essaye un peu si t'ose !

**[...]**

― Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu dans le dortoir ?

― Bonjour, marimo, toujours aussi agréable. Ta pelouse n'a toujours pas été hydratée à ce que je constate. On sent que t'as pas de bourgeoise pour te contenter. Ou de bourgeois, je sais pas et je n'en ai cure.

― Tu vas me répondre oui ? Où est mon sabre, crétin de sourcil en vrille ?

― A sa place, près du lit superposé, tu sais, celui qu'on m'a obligé à partager avec toi ?

― Je suis borgne mais pas aveugle, il n'y était pas.

― T'as regardé en-dessous ?

― …

― …

― Touche-toi au lieu de toucher à mes affaires.

― Je suis pas en manque, moi, tête d'algue. Et je ne compte pas toucher à tes petites « affaires » si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

― Parfaitement, oui et ça me convient.

― Dégage alors, va chercher ton foutu sabre et fous-moi la paix une bonne fois. Je voulais mettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce merdier.

― Deux fois que tu ranges le dortoir depuis le début de la semaine... Et après tu vas oser me sortir qu'il n'y a rien de compulsif dans ta personnalité ?

― Mais putain, ça fait sept mois que je suis sur le front, SEPT MOIS ! Tu piges ? J'en peux plus de ce sable, de ce désordre, de cette attente, j'en peux plus de ces cadavres, j'en peux plus de la mort qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes comme une épée de Damoclès ! J'emmerde l'Armée et j'emmerde ces salopards de rêveurs de Révolutionnaires. Vous n'avez qu'à tous crever dans les sables mouvants ou vous faire piquer par des scorpions. Je m'en tamponne le coquillard ! Ouvre la bouche pour me traiter de cinglé et je t'assomme pour cacher ton corps sous une dune.

― ...

― Sage décision.

**[...]**

― C'est bon cook, Kadar est parfaitement convaincu : tu ne seras pas retiré du front. Officiellement, c'était un petit coup de chaud.

― Merci marimo, c'est sympa.

― Il en croyait pas ses oreilles, le Kadar.

― Mets-toi à sa place trente secondes. Un gars qui pète un câble d'un coup et dit emmerder l'Armée, on lui propose une perm, logique si on y réfléchi à deux fois. Que le gars la refuse, même après consentement et encouragement du médecin, c'est déstabilisant.

― Inédit, ouais. Je compte plus le nombre de mecs qui ont simulé la folie pour échapper à tout ça.

― Dis-toi que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.

― Pourquoi ?

― Je sais pas, j'aurais peut-être plus à voir de pitié dans cet œil si tu crois que je suis un lâche. Tu sais, comme quand tu as appris que j'étais dans cet enfer depuis le début ?

― Tu descends tout de suite d'un cran, sinon je rappelle le doc et tu vas la faire de force cette permission.

― Pfff, j'ai trop chaud, je suis trop fatigué pour répliquer.

― Dis sourcil en vrille, en vrai, t'avais envie de l'accepter ?

― ...

― T'as pas reçu de lettre de ton vieux.

― Non.

― C'était pas une question. J'ai qu'un œil mais il est en excellent état.

― Va pas sur ce terrain, algue défraîchie, je vais repartir au quart de tour, je préfère te prévenir. Et cette fois-ci, y aura personne pour m'en empêcher. Y a personne qui t'attend ? Vraiment ?

― Non.

― Menteur va. Je suis un bien meilleur observateur que toi, je suis exercé plus longtemps. Quand le courrier est distribué, t'es aussi fébrile que moi.

― Et alors ?

― Alors je comprends pas pourquoi tu prends autant de risque en restant constamment sur le front.

―... Disons que c'est un style de vie.

― Un style ?

― Quelque chose à redire, Monsieur Je-refuse-les-permissions-même-alors-qu'on-me-prend-pour-un-cinglé ?

― Non... Non non, rien du tout.

**[...]**

― Hé, je viens de comprendre un truc, cook.

― Quoi encore ?

― C'est pas que t'aime jacter comme une femme, c'est plutôt que t'aime pas le silence.

―... Je sais pas trop comment le prendre ça.

― Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu cherches pas spécialement la conversation et pourtant tu jactes. Tu fais genre « je suis super sociable, je parle à tout le monde », mais en vrai, toutes ces civilités, tu y tiens sans pouvoir les encadrer.

― … Je sors à peine de l'infirmerie et voilà que c'est à ton tour de prendre un coup de soleil et de délirer. Toi aussi, tu vas refuser une permission ?

― Ce que tu peux être sur la défensive depuis quelques jours !

― Tu l'es tout le temps. Rien qu'avant-hier, tu t'es énervé pour un sabre qui se trouvait sous ton nez.

― Si tu crois que je vais m'excuser pour ça...

― Je compte pas non plus m'excuser, si cette question te turlupinait...

― Pas du tout.

― Tant mieux. Tiens, puisqu'on reparle du dortoir, j'aurai une question.

― Pose-la.

― Je comptais pas sur ton autorisation. Qu'est-ce que tu maquilles en secret ? Tu sors dès que t'es sûr que tout le monde dort. Les couchettes sont pas de première qualité, elles craquent. Tes petites balades nocturnes ne passent pas inaperçus. Les autres s'en foutent ou n'y voient que du feu, moi, on me trompe pas.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

― Je dors pas des masses marimo. Tu n'aides pas non plus. Ça un rapport avec les cris et les prisonniers ?

― Tu m'as suivi ?

― Réponds.

― … Mieux vaut pour ta trombine que tu t'arrêtes aux hypothèses.

― C'est pas mon genre.

― Allons nous préparer au prochain assaut.

― ...Tu n'y échapperas pas.

**[...]**

― En forme tête d'algue ?

― Mieux que toi en tout cas, t'as une mine de déterré.

― Il se trouve que je dors pas à cause d'une putain d'algue qui part s'aérer chaque nuit et fait un maximum de bruit. Dans tout le dortoir, je suis l'unique type qui a le sommeil léger. Sûrement que dans une de mes vies antérieures, j'ai été si imbuvable qu'il fallait que je me coltine un chieur de première dans celle-ci.

― Tu crois en la réincarnation toi ?

― Change pas de sujet.

― Je fais rien de spécial. Comme tu dis, je pars prendre l'air. Il fait trop chaud la journée et...

― On se les gèle la nuit, on grelotte et puis les couvertures et les portes sont trop pourries pour y changer quoique ce soit ! Tu me prends pour un con malgré mes nombreux avertissements. J'aime pas.

― Merde à la fin ! Cook, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

― Je suis pas Hermep, moi ! Me confonds pas avec ces trouillards qui repartent la queue entre les jambes dès qu'un gros dur comme toi hausse le ton. C'est plutôt ma semelle que tu vas recevoir dans la gueule. Pour une fois que je m'intéresse à ce que tu fais, je vais pas te laisser me marcher sur les pieds.

― Comme si tu l'avais fait une seule fois !

― … C'est si terrible que ça ?

― Sérieux, sourcil en vrille, arrête. Occupe-toi plutôt de ta pomme.

― Quand je sors pour fumer, je les entends, j'y peux rien. Ils sont loin mais, à bien y entendre, c'est pas le fruit de mon imagination. Je sais reconnaître des hurlements de terreur aux hurlements de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ?

― Économise tes cigarettes, si tu en es à court, quelque chose me dit que tu vas devenir encore plus chiant.

― T'inquiète plus pour ça, mon briquet n'a plus d'essence depuis trois jours. J'ai plus aucune de raison de rôder.

― Ne rôde plus du tout. Je te signale que si un des officiers te choppe...

― T'inquiète pas pour moi. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt à me mener au peloton d'exécution.

―...

― Une petite partie de cartes ?

**[...]**

― Attrape cook !

― Wow, un briquet ? Où t'as trouvé ça ?

― Y avait une petite soirée entre soldats, pour fêter la victoire, à un front plus au Nord.

― Plus au Nord tu dis ? Où ça précisément ?

― Ben... Nord, Nord-Ouest, près de Rainbase je crois.

― Oh... je vois.

― T'es plus pâlot que d'habitude blondinet, tout est ok ?

― Ça va... ça survit. Ah et heu... Merci pour le briquet.

― Où tu vas ?

― T'es pas ma mère, y a pas de raison que je me justifie devant toi !... Vu que ça te passionne, je vais pas loin, je vais me reposer un peu. Cette chaleur pompe toute mon énergie.

**[...]**

_V__ieux schnock,_

_La lettre sera courte, j'ai pas beaucoup de trucs intéressants à écrire. Et puis tu réponds pas alors on peut pas dialoguer. J'aime pas, j'ai l'impression que mes lettres ne vont pas jusqu'à toi. J'espère qu'elles te parviennent. Dis Zeff, je fais ce qu'on me demande, pourquoi on resserrait l'étau plus que nécessaire ? Oublie ce que je viens d'écrire... La chaleur m'indispose._

_Les trucs intéressants... Juste une succession de tête-à-tête pénibles avec l'autre bretteur du dimanche. Zoro me colle aux basques, je crois qu'il va finir par me le faire dire et puis je deviens un peu curieux de mon côté...C'est qu'il est louche, comme soldat. J'devrais pas dire ça dans une lettre. Bon, trop tard de toute façon._

_Rainbase... C'est pas très loin. Vraiment pas loin. T'es débrouillard, je me fais pas de mouron. Vu le passé que tu te trimbales, y a rien à craindre. T'es une mauvaise herbe, trop coriace pour mourir tout à fait n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je m'y suis pris un peu tard pour cette lettre, le ramassage est en train de se faire. Désolé mais j'ai remarqué que l'autre tête d'algue a reçu une lettre. Scoop du jour, tu vois à quoi je suis réduit... La cuisine me manque. C'est pas pareil de cuisiner raffiné dans un restaurant et être obligé de faire à manger avec presque rien pour les soldats. Les denrées sont strictement contrôlées et distribuées. Le "must" pour les plus hauts gradés évidemment. Eux non plus, ils savent pas apprécier un bon petit plat._

_Allez, je me rattraperai la semaine prochaine. __Essaye de passer une bonne semaine et pense à répondre._

_Sanji, le gars qui va t'en coller une si tu restes silencieux plus longtemps._

_._

**à suivre...**

* * *

Merci d'être passé, merci surtout aux futurs revieweuses, je vous adore ! La suite devrait arriver dans la fin de semaine.

A très bientôt !


	4. Semaine 4

Ndla : Merci à toutes celles (non, on ne se fait pas d'illusions ici, pas de faux "ceux") qui m'ont laissé une review. Merci beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 4**

.

― Et merde... Putain de...

― Posez-le là ! Va chercher le doc et l'officier Kadar ! Pour une fois qu'on a besoin de lui, il se tire dès qu'on nous attaque cet enfoiré !

― Laisse tomber Zoro, je vais bien.

― Bien ? T'as pris une balle dans la jambe, une autre dans ta poitrine et une troisième a frôlé ta joue d'un peu trop près si tu veux mon avis. Avec ça tu pense que tu pètes la forme ?

― Ça va je te dis ! J'ai pas besoin de toi...

― Non Sanji ! Ça ne va pas, ça ne _me_ va pas ! Je vais ramener le médecin par la peau des fesses s'il ne vient pas assez vite.

― Arrête de t'énerver, y a des blessés qui demandent plus de soin que moi.

― Tu te vides de ton sang et t'ose me dire ça ?

― Rien ne sert de t'énerver, il va venir. Assis-toi, là... Voilà, tu n'aimes pas attendre ou quoi ?

― Bah oui, je n'aime pas ! T'adosse pas là, le sable peut tomber d'une seconde à l'autre, installe-toi sur ce sac de couchage.

― D'habitude, tu t'en fous.

― Mais c'est pas la même chose là ! On vit avec les scorpions, les serpents et j'en passe ! Les conditions de vie sont répugnantes et tu risques de chopper une saloperie à rester là, sans soin.

― Fais une sieste le temps passera plus vite.

― Je te veille.

― J'ai pas besoin d'être veillé, je suis pas à l'article de la mort. Allez tronche de gazon, fais pas la gueule... ça me chier autant que toi de rester là, à attendre. C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre et m'énerver... mais tu m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

― Putain mais tait-toi ! Économise ton souffle.

― J'te gueulerais dessus plus tard, je suis trop crevé... J'ai envie de dormir...

― Hey, Sanji...

― Ta gueule, reste là... J'te crierais dessus plus tard... Reste là Zoro, ça me rassure...

― T'inquiète, je bougerais pas.

**[...]**

― Oww... Ma jambe...

― Espèce d'enfoiré, tu te réveilles enfin !

― Merci tronche d'algue, moi aussi, je suis content de voir que t'es en vie.

― …

― Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

― J'te veille, ça se voit pas ?

― Il me semble t'avoir dit que j'avais pas besoin de toi.

―J'ai pas eu trop le choix. Quand le doc voulait te faire amener à l'infirmerie, tu t'es accroché à moi.

― N'importe quoi !

― Je suis du genre à inventer ?

― J'en sais rien mais là, ça sent le mensonge !

― Ok alors pourquoi Kadar m'a permis de rester ici ?

― … Parce que c'est un abruti parfaitement crédule ?

― Au-delà de ça.

― C'est à toi de répondre à cette question. Si, comme tu le dis, je me suis accroché à toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ici alors que, de toute évidence, je ne m'agrippe plus à toi ?

― Ah ! Tu vois que...

― Dans l'hypothèse ! Bon sang mais t'écoute ?

― C'est toi qui a dit que ça te rassurait que je reste près de toi.

― … Moment de délire passager. La douleur, ça vous fait dire de ces trucs... Et merde !

― T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Bouge pas !

― Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai besoin d'air, ça sent la mort dans le coin, j'en peux plus, j'étouffe ! Rend-toi utile et pousse-toi du passage !

― T'es pas en état de marcher et encore moins de quitter l'infirmerie !

― Bien sûr que si... Faut juste que... je... je...

― Sanji ? Merde, me claque pas entre les pattes satané cuistot !

**[...]**

― La journée a été longue. Pas une attaque, pas une demande d'offensive. Rien, c'est le calme plat. C'est chiant le calme. J'suis pas ici pour poireauter et attendre gentiment que la mort vienne me cueillir même si... si elle devait le faire... Bah ! C'est que c'était écrit. Pas de remords particulier à avoir. Hein Sanji ?

― ...

― Pfff ! Il dort comme un loir après ces deux jours de galères où il a pas cessé de délirer ! Un début de semaine pourri ! Il me réclame et dès qu'il redevient lucide, il oublie... C'est pesant, toute cette merde qui nous tombe dessus. J'aurai presque envie que ça se termine si... si je n'étais pas qui je suis. Si il savait, le cook ! Il piquerait une crise monumentale et me gueulerait dessus comme pas permis !

― ...

― Apaisant ce silence... et angoissant. Après tous ces cris, je devrais être soulagé mais je trouve ça inquiétant. Cette gueule d'ange m'en aura fait voir de toutes les couleurs en seulement deux semaines et demie. C'est pas croyable qu'en aussi peu de temps, tant de choses surviennent. Franchement Sanji, t'en penserais quoi de tout ça ?

― ...

― Tu me dirais certainement de me la fermer. Tu me contamines, avec ta manie de jacter sur tout et rien. Pourquoi la vie, pourquoi la mort... J'en sais fichtre rien et j'm'en tape mais dès que t'en parle, c'est bizarre, j'm'en soucie... J'dois être en train de virer maboul. Certainement. J'me soucie de toi aussi... Je ne sais pas pour quelles raisons je reste à tes côtés là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois je cherche des prétextes pour rester là dès que Kadar ou un autre abruti d'officier vient pour me ramener au front ?

― ...

― T'en sais rien toi-même, j'en suis sûr. Tu me sortirais une connerie ou une provoc bien à toi. J'espère que tu t'en sortiras parce que j'ai vraiment envie de te botter le train. Tu me fais douter de moi-même, fichu crétin. Avant que t'arrive, avec ton sourcil en vrille et ton sourire moqueur, j'avais pas de problème et je me posais pas de questions. Si par ta faute, je commence à... Putain qu'est-ce que je raconte ?

― ...

― C'est que... ça m'a plu que tu m'aies appelé par mon prénom. Tu dois t'en foutre comme de l'an 40 mais... je sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression que c'est plus qu'une simple entente si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Toi, t'as les mots, tu dirais comment toi ?

― ...

― J'suis con de parler de tout ça à voix haute. Surtout avec toi ! Tu m'as bel et bien contaminé avec tes réflexions à la con... Peut-être que ça t'importe pas tout ça.

― … Bien sûr que si, ça m'importe.

― ...

― Ferme-la bouche, espèce de merlan frit.

― T'as...

― Ouais, j'ai tout entendu.

― Je voulais dire « T'as repris du poil de la bête » mais en fait je m'en fous. Salopard ! La prochaine fois que tu fais semblant d'être mourant, je te jette sur le champ de bataille, t'as compris ?

― T'énerve pas comme ça ! Pour une fois que plus de deux phrases sortait de ta bouche d'affilées, j'allais pas interrompre ton magnifique élan de réflexions pseudo-existentielle.

― Te fous pas de ma gueule en prime ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

― J'aurais vraiment tout entendu, MA faute ?

― Ouais ! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester, toi qui délirais et qui faisais le con en prétendant que tu allais bien, toi qui n'arrête pas de gueuler et toi qui enchaîne les conneries !

― C'est pas moi qui hurle là.

― Encore heureux ! 'Foiré va... Crève !

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ces lits sont pour les malades ou les blessés, t'endors pas là ! Ou au moins, ne t'installes pas dans mon lit ! Et si on nous voyait ?

― Tait-toi.

**[...]**

― Marimo ?

― …

― Je sais que tu ne dors pas marimo. Tu devrais te lever, Kadar va pas tarder à rappliquer pour savoir si je suis en état de reprendre le combat.

― Je me contrefous de ce qu'il peut bien dire. J'risque rien.

― Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

― … En tout cas, il est clair que t'es pas en état.

― C'est lui qui en jugera.

― Y a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il te force à rester ici. On a pas besoin d'un infirme sur le front.

― … C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais par mon prénom. C'est bizarre mais y a que ça qui m'a marqué. J'en ai totalement oublié la douleur tellement tu m'as surpris.

― Tu délire encore ? Toi aussi, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom y a trois jours, c'est pas pour autant que j'en ai fait tout un foin !

― Raaaah ! Tu comprends rien. Normal pour un rustre tu me diras mais quand même ! T'es pas très futé, je crois que ta petite réflexion pseudo-existentielle d'hier était un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Un fugace éclair d'intelligence qui ne réapparaîtra plus jamais. C'est triste... Hé mais, t'approche pas plus !

― Tu m'as dit de bouger.

― Du lit, ça veut pas dire que tu dois t'approcher. Non Zor–

― La ferme et laisse-toi faire.

**[...]**

― Tu ne me parles plus sourcil en vrille ?

― ...

― Putain mais parle ! Dis quelque chose ! T'es chiant à rester mortellement silencieux.

― Ce n'est pas aussi drôle que tu le penses.

― Ah ! Finalement, tu sais encore comment parler. Ça me rassure, j'avais les jetons que t'aies fait la rechute dont le toubib a parlé ce matin. Comme quoi, il se fait des idées.

― Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé Zoro ?

― ...

― Maintenant c'est toi qui garde le silence. Il va me falloir une réponse pour ce que tu as fait. J'arrive pas à comprendre, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve rien qui puisse m'apporter ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse.

― C'est pourtant évident non ?

― Si je te pose la question, c'est que ça ne l'est pas. Pourquoi m'embrasser ? Tu te rappelles de l'endroit où on est ? De ce qui se passe, là, au dehors ? Tu espères quoi au juste ? Que je soulève le drap et t'invite à profiter pour ensuite te permettre de passer à autre chose ?

― Sois pas con, bien sûr que non !

― Alors pourquoi ? Franchement Zoro, pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Putain ça fait même pas un mois qu'on se connaît.

― Et alors ? C'est bien suffisant.

― Suffisant pour quoi ?

― … Je vais aller chercher le doc pour qu'il s'occupe de toi, il m'a demandé de le faire si tu commençais à t'échauffer ou à délirer.

― Je ne délire pas et je suis calme. Faut qu'on en parle. Zoro ? Zoro, reviens ici, ne t'enfuis pas ! ZORO !

**[...]**

― Il est sûr d'être médecin ce type ?

― Il l'est déjà plus que toi, bretteur de mes deux. Je te trouve distant aujourd'hui, tu es certain que t'as aucun regret à propos de ce qui s'est passé ?

― Non aucun, et toi ?

― Je sais pas... J'arrête pas d'y penser.

― N'y pense plus alors.

― Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Zoro, je crois que tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique. J'aime **pas** les hommes, je... Je suis hétéro y a aucun doute mais... Je suis pas comme toi, quand il se passe un truc aussi bouleversant, je peux pas ne pas y penser.

― …

― ...

― Sanji, une partie du régiment part pour renforcer une autre ligne de front.

― Et donc ?

― J'en suis. C'est moi qui l'ai décidé.

― Suicidaire en plus d'être con alors, mauvais ça.

― Le temps que je revienne, tu pourras réfléchir à tête reposé là-dessus.

― Ben oui, tranquillement hein ? Ça tombe bien, c'est pas comme si il y avait une guerre qui décimait une bonne partie de la population.

― Ferme ta putain de gueule et écoute-moi.

― ...

― Quoique t'en dise, c'était pas juste un baiser pour te faire comprendre que je veux coucher avec toi. Alors je me tire, tu profites à fond de ta convalescence, tu fais en sorte de rester en vie, je reviens et tu me fais connaître le verdict. Réciproque ou pas, lâche-toi.

― Réciproque ? Quelle réciprocité ?

―Si tu sais pas lire entre les lignes, cook, c'est pas de ma faute.

― Hé attends ! Ne quittes pas cette foutue infirmerie sans avoir été plus précis ! ZORO !

**[...]**

_Cher vieux schnock,_

_J'ai été succin dans la lettre de la semaine dernière, presque banal à la vue de la situation actuelle. J'm'inquiète toujours pas pour toi mais... mais bon, ce serait sympa de balancer une lettre là, ça m'aiderait._

_Cette semaine aussi, j'ai eu mon lot de surprise. Déjà, pas de réponse de ta part depuis que j'ai changé de régiment. Le pays n'est donc pas assez pauvre pour se priver du luxe d'aller dans ton petit restaurant? Tout ne va pas si mal que ce que je voyais dans les rues alors, ou bien la situation s'est améliorée depuis que je suis ici, ce qui m'étonnerait fortement. _

_Je ne sais même pas si c'est l'Armée qui gagne ou les Révolutionnaires. Quelque chose me dit que le Crocodile est en train de perdre. Tu sais pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire, moi, on est éparpillé sur tous les fronts. Ça fout le boxon plus que ça n'est efficace. Je veux pas t'alarmer mais... Enfin, réponds quoi merde ! Je suis un peu paumé en ce moment..._

_Je suis cloué à l'infirmerie depuis le début de la semaine. Voilà. T'es content de le savoir ? Ça va te faire réagir ? Tu vas donner signe de vie ? Bon sang, vieux râleur, on s'était promis de s'écrire. Pas chaque semaine, je te l'accorde, cependant... allez, une lettre toutes les deux semaines. Marché conclu ?_

_C'est une femme qui m'a tiré dessus. J__'suis pas à l'agonie, merci de t'en soucier. __Je n'en ai rien dit à Zoro parce que ça l'aurait foutu en rogne et puis avec ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours... Je vais pas t'emmerder avec ça, t'as aucune solution. C'est moi qui doit me dépatouiller avec__. __Disons que tout est sous contrôle, excepté ton absence de réponse.__ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me soucie de son avis, à cette algue défraîchie._

_Je veux pas que tu me dises des trucs rassurants forcément, tu sais. Parle de la pluie et du beau temps, de ton resto, de Patty et de Carne, de qui tu veux mais écris-moi ok ? Je veux m'assurer qu'il respecte leur marché, là-haut. J'm'inquiète pas pour toi, vraiment pas. Mais si le Croco ne respecte pas sa part du marché, je vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici plus longtemps. Si c'est ça, ton but, je profite d'une permission pour te foutre une peignée de tous les diables et je repars._

_Allez vieux râleur, à très bientôt,_

_Sanji, le type qui arrive à te casser les pieds alors qu'il est à des kilomètres de là._

_._

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà pour la quatrième semaine ! La cinquième ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, ne vous en faites pas.

Ouiiii, certaines personnes vont certainement râler (Umi, t'es pas trop fâchée ?) mais l'année dernière, j'avais offert un ZoSan friendship à Super-nathdawn, je me suis dit que cette fois, un peu de romance... Oui pourquoi pas ?

Merci pour votre soutient, à très bientôt !


	5. Semaine 5

Ndla : Je remercie cette avalanche de review de la part de Umichan17, Swordsgirljackie, Elowie, Carotte Yaoi, Soullakh, Shinory, Omya-chan, le-petit-scribouilleur-anonyme, Pauline1997, pelotte K, InfiniteScorpioInuko, jujudorange, pifouyou76, RoronoaAgathou, Bleuha *reprend son souffle* vous êtes géniales les filles (pardon au garçon hypothétique qui s'est glissé dans mes lectrices) ! Pardon de vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite, surtout que je sais que vous allez être très frustrées.

Et pour répondre à Soullakh, oui, je fais des études de Lettres, ce qui fait que je côtoie au quotidien beaucoup de styles différents, d'auteurs (en lisant leurs œuvres, il serait difficile de discuter avec Beaumarchais ou Voltaire aujourd'hui... Comment ça c'est logique ?). Ce qui fait que ce vocabulaire est maintenant un peu le mien, à force de l'étudier et de devoir composer avec.

Je m'excuse d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à vous remercier. Merci à vous de suivre ce modeste cadeau.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 5**

.

_Cher vieux râleur,_

_Bon finalement, à la demande générale, un chargé du courrier va passer tous les jours maintenant. Je vais pouvoir te harceler jusqu'à ce que j'ai une fichue lettre._

_Ce con de bretteur avait raison. Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire à mes autres camarades. Ai-je déjà eu quelque chose à leur dire ? Pas grand-chose de commun à partager, à part cet enfer. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, eux non plus je pense. Durant ces longs moments d'attentes ou avant de se coucher, ils s'occupent comme ils peuvent. Parties de carte, discussion autour de leur ancien boulot, de leur famille, de leur passé... Beaucoup de ressentiment, d'amertume._

_Voilà pourquoi je ne leur parle pas des masses. Je n'ai pas besoin de supporter la leur, je supporte mal la mienne. Je n'ai pas envie de connaître ces personnes qui risquent de mourir d'un instant à l'autre._

_Je ne dois pas être le seul à être ici contre sa volonté n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, pas une personne n'a essayé de fuir, de déserter. Qu'importe le régiment dans lequel je suis tombé, aucun ne s'est défilé. C'est étrange tout de même combien cette détermination peut résister au sable, aux maladies, aux balles, à la mort... Ce n'est clairement pas le patriotisme qui nous pousse tous à rester là._

_Au fond, je suis certain que tout va bien pour ta pomme. T'es trop solide pour clamser maintenant._

_Sanji,_

**[...]**

_Cher vieux schnock, _

_On recommence la même rengaine. Pas de lettre de ta part ? Je t'en écris une. Mon officier me laisse dans l'infirmerie, trop occupé qu'il est par le chambard dans le no man's land... Ah oui, ça. En deux mots : révolutionnaires et canons. Tu arrives à comprendre ? Non, bon. Les révolutionnaires parviennent à se ravitailler en munitions, leur chef seul sait comment. Ce qui veut dire qu'on est dans la panade._

_Pourtant, ils n'essayent pas de défoncer les lignes à tout prix, au contraire. Ils cherchent plutôt à nous contourner, c'est pour ça que la guerre piétine autant. Malgré ce que peuvent en dire les gars de l'État Major, je trouve ça logique. Ils veulent en finir avec la tyrannie, pas décimer la population, soldats compris. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils savent très bien qu'on est pas tous là de gré._

_Voilà pour le compte rendu du jour. Comment je suis au courant ? Hermep. Va savoir pourquoi, il pense que j'étais un ami de Coby, fait parti de ces gens qui me respectent parce que je tiens tête à l'abruti d'algue, et il se sent donc obligé de me rapporter les informations qu'il réussit à glaner._

_Pour être honnête, je préférerai qu'il me parle des autres lignes, en plus particulier celle de..._

_Je suis fatigué, je vais m'arrêter là. En espérant que demain j'aurai de tes nouvelles. Et des siennes._

_Sanji,_

**[...]**

_Zeff,_

_Aujourd'hui encore , rien de ta part. Je suis fatigué d'attendre, tu peux pas savoir à quel point !_

_Je suis inquiet pour l'autre bretteur du dimanche. Je te l'ai pas dit mais il s'est barré sur une autre ligne. Je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'y était pas allé. Porté disparu. D'après Hermep, les officiers ne s'en préoccupent pas. L'idée même qu'il soit un déserteur ne les a pas effleuré__s__. Je ne sais pas toi mais je trouve ça louche. Très louche. Je peux bien dire ce que je veux de toute façon, je suis à l'infirmerie. Je pourrais prétendre à une crise de délire __aiguë__, qui sait, j'aurai droit à une perm et je saurai enfin ce qui peut bien t'empêcher de me répondre._

_Oui, bon, excuse je me reprends... Toujours est-il que Zoro est un gars bizarre, pas très net. D'accord, je suis inquiet... ça m'empêche pas de réfléchir sérieusement sur ce loustic. __Je trouve qu'il a pas mal de liberté pour un soldat... Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas un troufion mais un officier un peu original qui sait ?_

_On en reparle demain vieux schnock, promis. Je le redirai autant qu'il le faudra : je la veux, ma lettre !_

_Sanji,_

**[...]**

_Zeff,_

_C'est bon, c'est confirmé, quelque chose ne va pas. Rien ne va en fait. J'ai été soulagé en voyant toutes les lettres que me tendait le chargé du courrier. En voyant le nombre, j'ai cru à une erreur de la poste, qu'ils les avaient paumés et retrouvés que récemment. Et là..._

_Ce sont mes lettres. Putain._

_Toutes celles que je t'ai envoyé depuis que j'ai changé de régiment pour celui de Zoro, toutes celles que j'ai envoyé en croyant qu'elles te parvenaient. Je n'hallucine pas, ce sont bien elles. C'est bien mon écriture, mon nom en bas des feuilles._

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as changé d'adresse sans m'en avertir ? Ça m'étonnerait. On est pas très démonstratif, c'est un fait, cependant je sais que je peux compter sur toi, qu'on peut compter l'un sur l'autre._

_Cerise sur le gâteau, aucune nouvelle de Zoro. Rien, que dalle, des nèfles !_

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ? Pourquoi est-il possible qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, NON, d'une journée tout bascule ? En disant cela, je ne parle pas que d'aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs parlons-en, d'aujourd'hui, j'ai mis des heures pour me décider à écrire cette foutue lettre. Selon toute vraisemblance, les autres vont me revenir sur le coin de la figure et celle-ci aussi. Mais je m'en fous. Je n'arrêterai pas de t'écrire jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles te parvienne._

_Et je dis que ce n'est pas que ce seul jour qui m'a bouleversé, je n'exagère pas ! En fin de semaine dernière Zoro m'a dit... enfin a sous-entendu que... Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi penser._

_Je m'arrête là sans m'arrêter définitivement._

_Sanji,_

**[...]**

_Zeff,_

_Ma lettre sera courte, je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. En fait, il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas t'écrire demain, ni après-demain. _

_Je ne suis sortie de l'infirmerie qu'aujourd'hui. Je ne reprend pas le combat mais je vais assez bien pour prendre l'air. Daz, un gars taciturne qui parle autant qu'une tombe, m'a donné un mot. Un mot de Zoro. Il m'a prévenu qu'il datait de la semaine dernière, que ce foutu bretteur lui avait demandé de me la remettre qu'en cette fin de semaine. Je ne vais pas te la réécrire, c'est inutile. Il me donne rendez-vous, voilà, c'est tout. Rendez-vous hypothétique, je suppose, puisqu'il est à des kilomètres d'ici._

_C'est trop tôt, j'ai pas réellement réfléchi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, comment réagir... Je ne sais rien. En relisant mes lettres, j'ai bien remarqué le changement qui s'est produit en quelques semaines. Ça me dérange quoique pas tant que je le croyais._

_Il va me falloir du temps. Voilà pourquoi je n'aurai pas la tête à rédiger ces lettres._

_Tu sais quoi vieux schnock ? J'irai à son foutu rendez-vous. Lundi, tout sera plus clair pour moi, j'espère. Sur ton cas comme sur le sien._

_Sanji,_

_._

**à suivre...**

* * *

Oui, c'est court, mais n'oubliez pas que Zoro n'est pas là ! L'histoire arrive à avancer tant bien que mal... enfin je crois.

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas la review qui va bien et à très bientôt !


	6. Semaine 6

Remerciements : RoronoaAgathou, CarotteYaoi, Shinory, Omya-chan, SwordsgirlJackie, Guest, Pauline 1997, pelotte K, Soullakh (alias l'homologue psychopathe de Lettres Modernes, contente de voir quelqu'un a bien voulu me donner ses impressions sur l'absence de dialogue !). Merci à vous toutes, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette "semaine" un peu particulière ait autant plu. J'avais eu des craintes à ce sujet.

Ndla : Me revoilà ! Si certaines savent pourquoi je fus absente durant tout ce temps, je dois tout de même m'expliquer. J'ai été prise par ma semaine de révision, mes pratiquement deux semaines de concours (oui l'ENS est aussi chronophage, il va jusqu'à dévorer sans pitié une moitié de semaine de vacances.). Mais me revoilà, mes masochistes d'amour, je suis revenue pour vous "bichonner", hé hé hé !

Bonne lecture et navré pour les pernicieuses fautes qui se cachent encore !

* * *

**Semaine 6**

.

― ...

― ...

― Alors crétin de Marimo ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? J'ai pris des risques pour venir à ce foutu rendez-vous. Se balader en pleine nuit en faisant un bras d'honneur aux règles et à mon instinct de survie... Je mentirai si j'affirmais que ça m'emmerde pas un peu quand même. J'm'en fous de Kader et des autres mais je tiens à la vie, au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

― ….

― C'est bon, je suis pas con. Je sais que tu veux ma réponse.

― C'est pas que ça, Sanji.

― La dernière fois que tu as prononcé mon prénom, je me suis retrouvé en tête-à-tête avec moi-même. Dans ce contexte, c'est très désagréable crois-moi.

― T'es remonté comme une pendule, cook. Tu ferais mieux de te calmer.

― C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Me calmer ? C'est à MOI que tu oses dire ça ? Après tout ce que tu as balancé, après ta petite esquive, ton excuse bidon pour prendre cette décision ! Tu trouves que j'ai pas de raison valable pour péter un câble ?

― T'as toutes les raisons du monde, ok, mais baisse d'un ton. Je te signale qu'on pourrait nous entendre.

― J'm'en cogne, tu m'entends ? Je m'en tamponne, tout ce que je veux, c'est des explications. Je ne comprends pas comment on peux être un tel mou du bulbe, aussi desservi des neurones que toi !

― J'm'en fiche pas moi. Je tiens pas à ce que tu te fasses fusiller, crétin de sourcil en vrille ! Je tiens à toi bordel !

― … Quoi ?

― J'le répéterai pas. Ta réponse ?

― ...

― ...

― Je vois que tu ne veux pas t'expliquer, bretteur à la noix. Très bien. Je reviendrai demain soir.

― Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?

― Les raisons pour lesquelles tu agis aussi bizarrement. T'as disparu une semaine et tu te repointes comme une fleur en espérant que je laisserai passer sans rien dire. Tu m'embrasses sans même te soucier des conséquences. T'es qu'un égoïste, un connard d'égoïste.

― C'est pas si simple.

― …

― ...

― C'est bon, j'ai compris. On se retrouve ici demain soir. T'as intérêt à être là, foutue algue.

― Cook...

― J'ai eu cinq semaines devant moi pour savoir comment entrer et sortir sans me faire chopper. Tu crois que je ne m'y étais jamais préparé ?

**[...]**

― Alors ? Qui se lance en premier, bretteur de mes deux ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

― Me prends pas pour un aveugle. Il fait nuit, certes, mais ça m'a pas empêché de voir ta tête de gazon ahuri avant de tourner les talons. Puisque t'es aussi obtus, et que je suis très remonté contre toi, tu vas te jeter à l'eau.

― Dans un désert ?

― Ma patience a les mêmes limites que les tiennes, crétin d'algue. Ceci dit, je suis étonné qu'une algue soit capable de faire de l'humour.

― Je travaille pour les Révolutionnaires*.

― ...

― ...

― C'était cash, pas de doute. Continue.

― L'armée le sait, seulement elle croit que je m'y suis infiltré sous ses ordres. Les révolutionnaires me donnent quelques informations, juste assez pour faire illusion.

― Un faux agent-double quoi. Je comprends pourquoi les révolutionnaires ne mettent pas autant la pression ici que sur les autres lignes. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

― … C'est tout ?

― Quoi, c'est tout ?

― Je pensais que...

― Ne penses pas, ça vaut mieux pour le peu de neurones qu'il te reste. Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu sortais et pourquoi il y avait tous ces cris le soir. Et je vois mal les Hautes Instances confier ce genre de mission à un simple troufion.

― Pourquoi crois-tu que les autres soldats ne me parlaient pas ?

― Parce que tu es un con acariâtre.

― Parce que je suis un mercenaire.

― ...

― ...

― ...

― Cook, où tu vas ?

― Je retourne au camp.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ?

― Rien, juste du dégoût.

**[...]**

― Tiens, t'es là toi ?

― Je peux te retourner la question, idiot de cuistot. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

― Je me suis rendu compte que je te devais quelque éclaircissement, au moins pour ma réaction. A savoir si je reviendrai... Tout dépendra.

― ...

― Je ne regrette pas ma réaction d'hier soir. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu peux te tirer de cet enfer quand tu veux, tu ne fais ça que pour le fric. Je ne comprends pas comment on peux s'engager là-dedans pour cette raison. Tu en avais assez de vivre ?

― Au début, je ne faisais cela que pour l'argent, pour subvenir à mes besoins, c'est vrai. Tuer, c'est la seule chose que je sais faire. Mais ce n'est plus vrai maintenant.

― Ah oui ? Pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ?

― ...

― Certainement pas pour moi. Top secret hein ?

― Si je pouvais te le dire, je le ferai.

― Dire quoi ?... Non, tu sais quoi ? Laisses tomber.

― Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te mets en rogne. C'est un métier comme un autre.

― Tu piges rien à rien, t'es un cas. Tu crois que je suis là pour m'amuser ? J'ai une tête à vouloir m'engager dans ce genre de merdier ? Je suis là parce qu'on me l'a demandé, non soyons honnête, parce qu'on m'y a poussé ! Les hommes de ce foutu Crocodile m'ont mis dos au mur, m'ont fait pression pour que je m'engage. Voilà pourquoi les types comme toi me donnent envie de vomir !

― Cook...

― La ferme ! Je veux pas t'entendre à ce sujet. J'en ai plus rien à foutre maintenant. L'armée, les révolutionnaires... Qu'ils aillent tous au diable !

― ...

― J'ai reçu des lettres ce matin.

― ...

― Mes lettres. Avec le paquet de la semaine dernière, ça fait deux fois que le vieux me fait le coup.

― ...

― Je suis à bout. J'en peux plus.

― Je tombe au plus mauvais moment alors.

― Non, justement, tu tombes bien. Tu tombes même très bien ! Un excellent timing, malgré le fait que tu sois un de ces connards de mercenaires. Je veux bien accepter... La probabilité que tu sois différent. Je ne sais pas encore.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

― Tu sais. Pas besoin de faire un dessin.

― …

― …

― Putain cuistot, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas _te_ faire ça. Tu sais bien ce qui risque d'arriver si tu deviens un révolutionnaire ?

― Pas révolutionnaire. Un déserteur.

― C'est encore pire !

― Tu ne comprends pas.

― Tu oses me balancer à la gueule que je suis égoïste ! Et ton vieux schnock ? Que dira-t-il ?

― J'en sais rien, j'm'en carre l'oignon, il ne répond pas à mes lettres !... D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu que je le nomme ainsi ?

― …

― Ah oui, t'as mis ton nez dans mes lettres.

― Réfléchis avant de prendre une telle décision. On se reparle demain, ok ?

― …

― S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y Sanji.

― … C'est d'accord.

**[...]**

― Alors, c'est décidé ? Tu veux vraiment te tirer ?

― Oui marimo, je le veux. C'est ce que je dois faire.

― Je suppose que...

― Je veux vraiment aller dans le camp des Révolutionnaires, être des leurs. Tu me dis qu'être déserteur n'est pas une bonne idée alors je ne vois plus que cette alternative.

― Mais cook...

― Y pas de « mais ». Je suis plongé dans cet enfer depuis trop longtemps. J'ai tenu parce qu'on faisait pression sur moi, que je savais que Zeff était en vie. J'ai plus de nouvelles de lui, l'accord ne tient plus, rien ne m'oblige à partir.

― C'est pour ça que tu me disais que tu sais comment entrer et sortir du camp n'est-ce pas ? Depuis ton arrivée, t'étais prêt à partir.

― Erreur, depuis le début de la guerre, j'étais prêt à m'en aller.

― …

― Avec ou sans ton accord, je m'en vais. J'irai dans le camp de révolutionnaire, en face. Je demanderai à voir leur Chef. J'm'en fous de risquer ma vie, je sais qu'ils peuvent me tuer sur un coup de tête.

― Si t'es avec moi, tout ira bien.

― Alors comme ça, tu veux bien...

― J'ai pas trop le choix. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je tiens à toi.

― J'ai réussi à te le faire répéter. Comme quoi, c'est peut-être vrai.

― Recommence pas. Tu me connais non ?

― Je croyais te connaître. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour les cris. C'est si affreux ? Je me doute que l'armée n'a aucun scrupule en ce qui concerne les prisonniers mais si tu y es impliqué... J'ai besoin de savoir.

― … C'est moi qui les achève.

― C'est moins épouvantable que ce que tu me faisais croire il y a quelques semaines. Je vois pourquoi tu as essayé de me dissuader d'en savoir plus, de là à en faire une telle affaire !...

― ...

― Tu viendras me chercher quand ? Parce que je suppose qu'on pourra plus se voir avant...

― Dans la nuit du dimanche à lundi. T'as intérêt à être ponctuel.

― Tu me laisses pas d'heure, difficile de l'être.

― T'as pas compris Cendrillon ? Minuit !

― Tss, tu me le paieras cher, marimo !

― En attendant, tu fais attention à ton cul, cuistot, parce que j'ai pas envie d'aller risquer ma peau pour un macchabée qui – Hé !

― Shhhhhh ! Arrête de crier.

― Sanji...

― La ferme et laisse-toi faire. C'est pas ce que tu m'as dis, y a deux semaines ?

― Oui mais...

― Prends pas ce baiser comme une réponse surtout, plutôt comme une promesse. T'as intérêt à tenir la tienne.

**[...]**

_Vieux râleur,_

_Tu ne réponds pas, très bien, sache seulement que ce qui va se produire est entièrement de ta faute. On avait un marché, tu l'as rompu. Si tout ceci n'était qu'une blague, n'était qu'une façon pour toi d'arriver à tes fins. T'as gagné._

_J'espère, du moins, que c'est ça. Quelque chose, mon instinct, me souffle que c'est très certainement lié à cette foutue guerre d'une autre manière..._

_Ma lettre sera courte, toutes mes excuses. Je voulais simplement que tu sois conscient que je n'aurai de cesse de renvoyer la balle, malgré tous tes secs renvois. Je ne lâcherai pas, jamais. S'il y a bien une chose que tu m'as apprise, la cuisine excepté, c'est de ne jamais rien lâcher et d'aller jusqu'au bout, de croire en ses convictions._

_C'est ce que je compte faire à partir de maintenant._

_J'espère que cette lettre parviendra jusqu'à toi. Je demande pas grand-chose, juste celle-là._

_Le garnement que tu aimerais malmener comme au bon vieux temps, Sanji_

.

**à suivre...**

* * *

*Merci Shinory, plus aucun effet de surprise pour toi ! J'ai déprimé une semaine en voyant que tu avais deviné *se cache dans un coin pour pleurer*. Je sais pas si je dois te tuer ou te faire un câlin. Vraiment, gros dilemme !

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour cette fois !

Je ne devrais plus mettre autant de temps à publier la suite. Cette histoire est ma priorité (ainsi qu'un autre projet n'est-ce pas Soul ?).

Bien, je vous laisse, pensez à la petite review qui va bien au moral de l'auteure. Elle pense à vous, elle !


	7. Semaine 7

Remerciement : Merci à jujudorange, RoronoaAgathou, Pauline1997, SwordsgirlJackie, Shinory, ma Umichan17, Omya-chan, ma psychopathe préféré (toujours au rendez-vous) Soullakh, CarotteYaoi et pifouyou76. Merci à vous toutes, je me sens toute soutenue !

Ndla : Je me suis mise la pression pour ce chapitre (merci encore Umi, t'es extra pour remonter le moral !). J'espère que la suite plaira, pas à tous, mais aux personnes qui ont réussi à suivre cette histoire au concept si... particulier. Merci, mille merci pour votre patience. Vous êtes là même après une absence aussi marquée, vous êtes formidable. J'vous aime (tu l'as ton câlin Shinory) !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes (Umiiii, ce "chois" n'a JAMAIS existé).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 7**

**.**

― Tu te fous de moi marimo !

― Oh ça va hein ? C'était pas prévu !

― Pas prévu ? Qu'au lieu de partir dans la nuit du dimanche à lundi, on se barre vingt-quatre heures plus tard parce que monsieur n'a pas trouvé le créneau pour glisser dans la conversation avec un responsable « Hey, je serai pas seul en revenant de ma balade nocturne, j'vous le dis au cas où il vous viendrait l'idée de tirer dessus. Faut pas. » C'était si difficile de trouver le bon créneau pour glisser ça ?

― Sourcil en vrille...

― Je nage en plein délire ! Je risque ma peau en me barrant, avec l'impression de sauter à pieds joints dans des sables mouvants et l'abruti qui sait à peine se servir de son cure-dent m'enfonce un peu plus dans les ennuis. Chouette. Vraiment. Formidable !

― Je ne compte pas m'excuser, si c'est ce que tu attends.

― Moi ? J'attends que dalle de toi maintenant, juste que tu m'amènes d'un point A à un point B sans trop d'accrocs. Le reste, je m'en occupe.

― Bien.

― ...

― T'as pas mal de question à poser je parie.

― Oui, pas mal. Pas maintenant.

― Parfait.

― Quoique, si, juste une. Tout de suite.

― Putain, Sanji...

― Hé oh, on se calme hein ? Rien qu'une, c'est pas la mer à boire !... Ok, on est au milieu du désert, je retire ce que je viens de dire mais avoue que je ne t'aies pas posé une tonne de questions jusque là. Tout ce que j'ai toujours demandé, c'est la vérité.

― Oui et ?

― Tu m'as menti. Par omission, ok, mais tu m'as menti.

― Quand ?

― Me fait pas croire que tu es révolutionnaire, genre parce que le régime de Crocodile t'écœure. Il y a quelque chose de... bancal chez toi. Ouais, voilà. Ce que tu m'affirmes est bancal. Tu m'avoues être un révolutionnaire puis un mercenaire... ça va pas ensemble.

― Tu préfères m'entendre dire que je suis un mercenaire à la solde des révolutionnaires ? Ça va assez « ensemble » pour toi ?

― C'est carrément autre chose. Niveau fric, le Croco a bien plus de moyen que le chef des révolutionnaires, ce Dragon là... Même les fonds de son second, Sabo, ne suffirait pas.

― T'en sais, des choses, pour un gars qu'on a forcé à rejoindre l'armée.

― Comme tu dis, on m'a forcé. Avant qu'on vienne me chercher, j'ai eu le temps de me renseigner. Et puis il suffit de voir la vie que mènent les officiers qui ne se mouillent pas des masses. Durant mes perms, je travaillais dans les cuisines, rien que de savoir que les sardines sont pour les soldats lèches-pompes tels que Fullbody, le caviar pour les officiers haut gradés et la bouillie pour les autres, ça te donne une idée du fric investis en chaque personne. T'avais pas droit à ce saké mais personne ne t'a jamais rien dit.

― Un point pour toi.

― Donc, je vais poser ma question : dans quel camp est Daz ?

― … Tu passes du coq à l'âne.

― Marimo ! Lui c'est un véritable mercenaire à la solde des révolutionnaires, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui et non.

― Comment ça « oui et non » ? Tu peux pas me sortir ça de cette façon ! Je...

― Tu te tais maintenant cook ! On arrive.

― T'es sauvé... pour le moment.

**[...]**

― Et là, c'est bon ?

― Hum...

― Tu pourrais me répondre, algue de mes deux amygdales !

― Comment ça s'est passé avec le responsable ?

― Mais merde, tu pourrais me répondre, crétin de sabreur !... Très bien, je l'ai convaincu. Je reste.

― Bonne nouvelle.

― La tronche que tu tires me fait vaguement comprendre le contraire .

― Je vois que t'es fâché alors j'attends que la tempête passe.

― Tu m'as fait engager en tant que cuisinier. J'aurais apprécié si cette suggestion ne venait pas de toi mais de Koala ! Tu me prends pour un jambon ?

― Ah ! Alors justement, j'avais envie de...

― TA. GUEULE ! Maintenant tu vas me répondre. Puisque je vais encore être forcé de dormir avec toi, même si le fait que je sois sous ta responsabilité me donne envie de sauter dans le premier puits...

― Je tâcherai de dire à Koala de le couvrir et de le faire garder le soir venu.

― … Tu ne peux plus te défiler. T'es allongé, peinard sur ton lit de camp, mais je compte bien te faire chier avec mes questions. J'attends des réponses.

― Fais-toi plaisir, on verra bien si j'ai envie de répondre.

― On va dire que ça me va pour le moment. Tu m'expliques le cas « Daz » ? Parce que ton « oui et non » n'a pas trouvé grâce à mes yeux. Il ne m'a même pas satisfait. Du tout.

― C'est l'un des bras droit du Croco chargé de s'infiltrer au sein du camp révolutionnaire. Il fait semblant d'être l'espion des révolutionnaires.

― Un peu comme toi quoi.

― Sauf que moi, je suis réellement du côté des révolutionnaires.

― Oh la ferme hein ! T'es pas plus révolutionnaire que moi poissonnier !

― Pfff !

― Donc... donc t'as filé ton message pour moi à un espion au service du Croco. Épéiste à la manque va ! T'es plus con que ce que je pensais. Le vide qui règne dans ton crâne d'algue est plus profond que ce que je croyais. C'est aussi fascinant que consternant.

― Sourcil en vrille, à force de me prendre pour un débile, tu vas finir par être surpris par ce que je peux faire ! Ce jour-là, je serai ravi de voir ton petit air hautain disparaître.

― Cochon qui s'en dédit.

― Hé !

― C'est une expression. Déballes, c'était quoi le prétexte pour confier le message à lui et pas à un autre ?

― T'aurais préféré que je le donne à Fullbody ?

― Y a pas que lui dans notre ex-régiment ! Hermep tient, lui il est pratiquement clean. Ou en tout cas trop trouillard pour le rapporter à ses supérieurs. Un coup de ton regard noir, là, et cette chochotte aurait eu les chocottes.

― Daz croit dur comme fer que je suis dans le même cas que lui. Je lui ai fait croire que ce serait bonnard de faire entrer une tête de pioche comme toi chez les révolutionnaires en tant qu'espion. T'es insoupçonnable.

― Je vais passer sur le "tête de pioche" et le "bonnard", trop de connotation dans ce mot-là... Eh ben, t'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

― Si tu savais combien ce ton sarcastique m'avait manqué, cuistot de mes deux !

― Ton ironie surtout, crétin de sabreur... Merde ! Je dois voir le responsable des cuisines, je reviendrai pas tout de suite.

― Fait comme chez toi. Ici, c'est pas comme dans l'armée pourrie du Croco.

― Mouais. J'ai d'autres questions à te poser moi...

― J'ai plus envie d'y répondre moi. On verra plus tard.

― Tss, t'es vraiment gonflé, bretteur du dimanche !

**[...]**

― Tu parlais avec le responsable, Cook ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?

― Cela ne te regarde pas à ce que je saches !

― Et ben ! Dès le matin, ça fait plaisir.

― Raaaah c'est pas contre toi, marimo... Juste que sa réponse m'a pas plu. C'est tout.

― Tu restes pas finalement ?

― Si, si, c'est pas le problème. Et puisque t'y tenait tant, je suis pris dans les cuisines. Loin du front, comme tu le souhaitais. Comme tu avais tant insisté auprès du responsable, de celui des cuisines...

― Oui, bon, ça va j'ai compris ! C'est à cause de ça que tu es fâché.

― Pas seulement. Disons que c'est la surface de l'iceberg.

― J'imagine la taille de la partie cachée...

― Crois-moi, tu n'en as pas la plus petite idée monsieur Roronoa Zoro aux Trois Sabres...

― …

― Qui n'en a plus qu'un depuis que la guerre a débuté.

― Ace aurait vraiment dû se la fermer.

― Alors comme ça, on est un mec qui a une parole d'honneur et un passé finalement , t'es culotté de m'avoir jugé parce que j'étais plongé dans cet enfer depuis pratiquement le début. Toi, tu fais tout ça pour une femme, morte il y a des années.

― Sanji, c'est pas aussi...

― Je veux plus t'entendre aujourd'hui. Tu m'énerves.

**[...]**

― C'est bon ? Tu comptes arrêter de m'ignorer dans les jours qui suivent ?

― ...

― Écoutes, je voyais pas l'intérêt de te dire que je risquais ma vie pour l'idéal d'une personne qui est décédée il y a de cela longtemps. Pas que ça me paraissait con, au contraire, j'étais pas sûr que tu comprendrais. C'est tout. Y a pas de volonté de te cacher quoique ce soit.

― Je peux comprendre, je trouve ça louable. Tu crois que j'étais au front pour quelle raison ?

― C'est complètement différent. Toi, tu te bats pour une personne encore en vie.

― Je sais pas si c'est encore le cas.

― Comment ç...

― Il répond plus à mes lettres depuis que j'ai changé de régiment. Je me suis pris en pleine poire le retour de toutes celles que je lui aies écrit. Je sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. C'est peut-être juste pour me faire comprendre d'arrêter les frais, de me barrer de l'armée. C'est ce que j'ai fait, au final... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait tout ça hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dû survivre en tuant tous ces gens ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi moi j'ai réussi à survivre jusque là ?

― ...

― ...

― Sanji, j'vais te dire ce qu'on m'a dit, à moi, un jour il y a longtemps... Pourquoi se torturer ?

― … T'as raison. Restes à côté de moi et... tu peux laisser ta main sur mon épaule. Ça me va.

**[…]**

― J'ai bien assimilé. T'as jamais autant parlé, j'ai dû me concentrer plus que d'habitude. C'est pas désagréable mais wow !

― Entendre tes sarcasmes, c'est plus réconfortant que je ne le croyais.

― Te battre pour ce pays pour ton amie d'enfance, Kuina, morte à l'âge de dix ans, parce qu'elle souhaitait qu'Alabasta retrouve sa belle réputation d'antan... Idéalisme de gosse, certes, mais c'est noble. Si on aide la Révolution, ça va se réaliser.

― Content ?

― On peut dire ça. T'es pas un vrai révolutionnaire, c'est bien ce que je pensais. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est ton genre, d'agir de cette façon pour ce type de raison. Tu t'en fous du reste du moment que tu agis selon ton code d'honneur et que tu honores tes promesses. Et donc t'utilise seulement un sabre...

― C'est le sien. Enfin c'était.

― Tout pour l'honneur et sa mémoire hein ?

― Disons cela comme ça.

― Je ne veux pas briser cette magnifique ambiance, ce n'est pas mon style...

― Non, vraiment pas.

― … Et moi dans tout ça ?

― Je comprends pas.

― C'est moi qui ne comprends pas la raison pour laquelle tu... t'intéresses à moi de cette façon. J'ai cherché en vain alors...

― Stop, sourcil en vrille.

― Quoi ?

― Ce genre de truc n'a pas de raison particulière d'exister. C'est là, c'est tout. Je fais avec, tu réfléchis et fais avec. Point final.

― Ouais. Ouais on va faire comme ça. J'ai pas la tête à ça de toute façon, pas dans les jours qui viennent.

― J'm'en fous moi, je suis patient et puis le baiser de la semaine dernière...

― NE voulait rien dire, je te l'avais dit d'entrée de jeu, Zoro.

― Oui, bien sûr.

― Sujet temporairement clos, compris ?

― Compris. Sinon, au cas où il te vienne l'envie d'écrire une lettre, tu la mets dans la panière, devant le bureau du responsable. Le chargé des postes s'en occupe pour qu'elles soient livrées en peu de temps. C'est pas comme à l'armée où ils mettent des plombes.

― Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai encore envie d'écrire une putain de lettre, bretteur à la noix ?

― 'Sais pas. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans notre tente. Bureau, feuilles, plumes, encre...

― Tout excepté de l'intimité. Merci quand même.

― En tout cas, t'as intérêt à rien avoir prévu dimanche. Les gars ont prévu un truc.

― Un truc ?

― Rien de méchant, c'est pas un bizutage. Hausse les épaules autant que tu veux, tu verras que c'est pas le genre de la maison par ici.

― Qui vivra verra.

**[...]**

_Cher vieux schnock,_

_Finalement, t'as gagné, je suis chez les révolutionnaires depuis bientôt une semaine. Une semaine mardi prochain disons. Vu que l'autre bretteur était avec moi, ça n'a pas été difficile d'être accepté dans le camp. Apparemment, c'est pas le genre de ce crétin d'algue de faire autant confiance à quelqu'un. __Donc bon point pour lui. Génial ! J'en suis au compteur de points maintenant, y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. Peut-être que ça paraît tellement évident que même si ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, je ne le verrai pas._

_B__on, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment. Je suis aux fourneaux, ça me change pas trop du restaurant. Le chef des cuisines houspille à tout va et les coups de rouleau pleuvent. Pas sur moi, pas encore, je suis plus doué que la moyenne et pourtant... pourtant je réalise que cette ambiance me manque cruellement. __Je me souviens de t__oi qui hurle à t'en péter les cordes vocales, en tout cas un être humain normal ne tiendrait pas la distance, armé de ta louche qui assomme à tout va._

_J'espère pour ta tombe que t'es pas mort, Zeff. Si je suis chez les Révolutionnaires, c'est bien parce que je sais que j'ai bien plus de chances de trouver des informations sur toi, savoir ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas. Je trouverai dès que je pourrai._

_G__are à toi, Zeff, quand on se reverra, c'est ton arrière-train qui va chauffer pour une fois. Je t'enverrai en orbite à coups de pied dans le train d'atterrissage. Il n'y a pas que toi qui peut faire ce genre de menace. J'en ferai encore plus si ça pouvait te faire sortir de ton foutu mutisme. Comment veux-tu que « j'avance jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête » comme tu me l'as conseillé avant que je ne m'en aille pour le front, si tu disparais sans un mot ?_

_A la semaine prochaine, l'ancêtre._

_C__elui qui ne s'arrêtera jamais, Sanji._

**.**

**à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour cette fois, merci à vous de suivre. Rassurée Omya ? T'en fait pas, comme c'est un cadeau pour nathdawn, il ne risque pas d'y avoir une fin à la "Roméo et Juliette"... Pour autant qu'on puisse comparer ceci à un tel chef d'oeuvre (putain de comédie musicale de 2002 qui me rend guimauve !)

Bon... Mwahahahahahaha Shinory, je t'ai bien eue ! C'était pas totalement vrai, HA ! Mais t'as quand même eue droit à ton câlin alors... match nul ce coup-ci.

Olalala, j'ai hâte de voir vos petites déductions (cf SwordsgirlJackie qui traque les petites subtilités, j'adore ! *mode petite hystérique*) Merci, c'est exactement ce que je voulais. En espérant que ce chapitre est aussi fluide que les précédents, que vous arrivez toujours à vous les imaginer... C'est compliqué mais ça vaut le coup ! J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de faire tout passer seulement par les dialogues. Moi qui aime le théâtre... C'est limite ça mais sans les didascalies, encore plus difficile (yay !). Vous croyez que je pourrais l'adapter ? Oda va poser son veto, hum... dommage.

Navrée pour ces réponses un peu décousue à vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes néanmoins, je voulais vous assurer que je les lis et qu'elles me font plaisir. Merci encore !

Sur ce, je vous laisse ! N'oubliez pas la petite review, vous êtes autorisée à poursuivre le cours de votre vie qui, j'en suis certaine, n'est pas dénuée de passion !

PS (oui comme dans une lettre) : j'ai dissimulé deux références dans ce chapitre. Une livresque et une autre d'une série américaine que j'adore (terminée depuis 2012 sinon c'est trop vague !). Vous les trouvez, vous avez mon respect. Quoi encore ? Bah oui, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous offrir ! Trop de projets d'écriture m'attendent !


	8. Semaine 8

Remerciements : Un énorme merci à nathdawn, tout d'abord. Cet avalanche de review m'a mise dans tous mes états (panique, joie, tout le catalogue quoi !) Je suis ravie que mon cadeau t'ait plu ! Ensuite, merci à Umichan17, RoronoaAgathou, Pauline et Rineca, Shinory, pifouyou76, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Omya-chan, pelote K, Yaoitivorus.

Ndla : Navrée encore une fois de l'effet liste qui m'est, personnellement, désagréable mais je veux être sure d'avoir remercié tout le monde. Tête de linotte que je suis, j'aurais craint d'avoir oublié quelqu'un. Jamais je n'aurai cru que cette histoire plairait autant, voyez-vous ! j'ose à peine lever les yeux vers le nombre de review. C'est fou ça ! Vous m'avez bluffée ! Pardon, le nombre est peu important en comparaison du contenu et je ne suis pas déçue. Merci du soutient !

Je m'excuse d'avance à la moindre erreur présente dans ce chapitre. Mon hypothèse, c'est qu'elles se cachent à mon approche, instinct de survie oblige. Oui, c'est pas crédible mais chuuuuut...

En espérant que la suite vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 8**

**.**

― T'es encore fâché parce que je t'ai collé aux cuisines n'est-ce pas, cuistot de malheur ?

― Cela se voyait tant que ça, durant la célébration d'hier ?

― Yep ! Tu m'as évité toute la journée. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

― Je te l'ai dit, algue débile, je t'en veux beaucoup et j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

― Tu m'en veux pour quoi au juste ? Pour t'avoir collé aux cuisines sans te demander ton avis ? Pour avoir voulu t'éloigner du front ?

― Ouais, c'est ça.

― Donc tu m'en veux parce que je tenais à ce que tu sois relativement en sécurité ?

― Oulà, n'utilise pas de mot avec autant de syllabes, tu risques de t'embrouiller. « Relativement », c'est bien le mot mais t'entendre le dire, c'est presque insultant. Et t'as pas à décider.

― Réfléchis deux minutes. Si ton ex-régiment t'avait vu, tu crois qu'il te serait arrivé quoi ? Du bonheur ?

― J'en sais rien et je m'en fous. C'est pas comme si j'avais jamais réussi à éviter la mort durant tous ces mois, n'est-ce pas ?

― Mieux vaut que tu la joues profil bas, sourcil en vrille. Si ça venait à se savoir, on va forcément nous soupçonner, Daz et moi. Comme Daz n'a rien à se reprocher, c'est moi qu'on va surtout soupçonner.

― … Pas con. Qu'on me prenne pour un déserteur non-révolutionnaire, c'est ce qu'il faut.

― Bon sinon, y a autre chose ?

― Tu as l'art de la conversation dans le sang, on te l'a déjà dit ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

― Sympa, le marimo. J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe, moins t'as envie d'être en ma compagnie. Je me trompe ?

― C'est quoi encore ces conneries, Sanji ?

― La semaine dernière, que ce toi ou moi qui t'accoste, même si on excepte la nuit où je me suis tiré, t'es sur la défensive à chaque fois. C'est pénible.

― Pourquoi tu réponds sur le même ton si ça te soûle autant?

― Pff, comme si tu me laissais le choix...

― C'est à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question. Qui fuit mon regard et qui reste dans son petit périmètre de sécurité ?

― … Tu me fais chier, Zoro.

― Non mais attends ! Te barre pas alors qu'on discute ! Putain SANJI !

**[...]**

― Sanji, t'étais où hier soir ?

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

― Ça peut me foutre que tu t'es encore planqué quelque part et que ça me plaît pas des masses.

― Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure, non seulement je n'ai pas te compte à te rendre mais qui m'a collé aux cuisines ?

― Oh ça va, tu me la feras pas ! La semaine dernière, tu n'y restais pas tout le reste de l'après-midi, toute la matinée non plus d'ailleurs. Tiens, je suis certain que si je t'avais pas choppé à ta pause clope là, on ne se serait pas vu de la journée.

― Pfff ça t'aurais pas tué. C'est pas ta passion dévorante pour moi qui va te tuer... NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN ? Lâche-moi !

― Non.

― Tu délires ? Lâche-moi !

― Ça te gêne tant que ça que je t'enlace ? T'es dégoûté ?

― …

― Dis voir, Sanji, c'est ça qui te pose problème en vérité ? Que je te montre pas plus à quel point je tiens à toi ? Je croyais qu'avec le baiser, c'était clair, et je pensais que le fait que je t'oblige à rester loin du front aurait effacé le reste de tes doutes.

― … C'est vrai mais... Mais...

― Mais quoi ? J't'ai confié pas mal de choses sur moi, je t'ai aidé à quitter l'armée du croco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ? Que je te le dise ?

― Hé ho, ça va hein. Je sais que t'es pas de ce genre-là, pourquoi tu crois que je t'en ai pas fait la demande explici...

― J't'aime.

― ...

― Tout ça pour dire que y a rien qui t'oblige à y répondre. Ça veut pas dire que j'm'en fous, ça veut juste dire qu'il faudrait que t'arrête de te prendre la tête. Si j'insiste pas plus, c'est pour ne pas te mettre la pression. On n'est pas dans le meilleur des contexte pour... ce genre de truc quoi.

― …

― Faut pas trop réfléchir sinon, c'est sûr, tu vas douter de tout.

― ...

― Dis quelque chose, merde, tu vois pas que je pédale dans la semoule ?

― Je pouvais pas ne pas le remarquer.

― Enfoiré de cuistot !

― Garder la bouche fermée deux secondes, ça t'es possible ?

― ...

― Mon principal problème, c'est que j'arrive pas à gérer en permanence cette peur que j'ai, j'aime pas cette sensation de ne pas arriver à contrôler ma vie... Zoro, tu m'abandonneras pas, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

― Non.

― Tu le jures ?

― J'ai pas besoin de le jurer... Si t'y tiens tant que ça, je le jur... Attends, tu serais pas en train d'essayer de me prendre à défaut en usant de mon attachement à l'honneur ?

― T'es vif d'esprit quand t'y met à peu du tien.

― … Foutu Ace, je vais lui mettre un pain dès que je le croise.

― Faudrait plutôt le remercier. Il a pas passé la brosse à reluire mais il m'a aidé à réfléchir efficacement.

― Tu plaisantes ?

― Oula, ça va t'écorcher la bouche ?

― Hum... Au fait, je voulais te demander...

― Merde ! Ma pause est terminée depuis deux minutes déjà ! Va falloir que j'esquive les coups de louche en rentrant dans la cuisine. Tant pis, ça valait le coup !

― Ben, justement...

― Ce soir, marimo ! On dort dans la même tente, difficile de ne pas se voir !

**[…]**

― Crétin de bretteur, qu'est-ce que tu me demandais déjà, hier ?

― Putain...

― Ah oui ! « T'étais où hier soir ? »

― Hé abruti de cuistot...

― Sur un ton accusateur en plus ! Tu auras l'amabilité de remarquer que je n'ai pas choisi ce ton-là pour m'adresser à toi, dans ma grande magnanimité. Car je suis un être supérieur à toi non seulement par mon physique qui en ferait tomber en pâmoison Nami et Robin si je le voulais, mais aussi par mon intelligence et ma compréhension...

― Sanji, j'ai compris le message !

― Ouais, ben, c'est dur de savoir ce que tu veux ! Un coup chaud, un coup froid. Tu oses me reprocher ma distance et quand enfin, je fais un pas vers toi, tu recules de deux. C'est chiant !

― Ça n'a rien à voir. Je devais parler avec le responsable d'un truc.

― « Un truc » ?

― J'essayai de négocier.

― T'as échoué.

― Ou... Comment tu le sais ?

― Pas besoin d'être un devin. Toi, négocier ? Aucune chance que ça marche !

― Je peux finir ? Bon. Je vais devoir m'absenter une petite journée. Deux au grand maximum. C'est rien d'important, ce n'est même pas pour aller à l'armée du croco, donc t'as pas de mouron à te faire. On va se voir le matin et le soir, ou le lendemain soir.

― Bien. Tu pars demain ?

― Ouais mais tu risques pas de t'ennuyer ici. Y a Ace, Luffy, Koala...

― Merci, je suis un grand garçon, je sais m'occuper tout seul. Je vais profiter de ce temps libre inespéré pour écrire à quelques personnes que je connais.

― C'est à propos de...

― Zeff, oui. Quelle manière subtile d'amener ce sujet sur le tapis.

― Ouais ben, pas ma faute.

― Roi de la Mauvaise foi, bonjour ! Bon, si t'as pas autre chose à me dire...

― C'est de lui dont tu as parlé au responsable la semaine dernière ? C'est pour ça qu'ensuite t'avais les nerfs en pelote au point de venir de me les briser ?

― … Je ne vais pas commenter ça. Cependant, si on devait être rigoureux sur ce qui s'est passé, c'est toi qui est venu me briser les rouleaux* !

― D'accord, je m'arrête là.

― Tu fais bien. Je dois retourner aux cuisines alors... A ce soir.

**[...]**

_Cher Carne, _

_Ouais, je t'écris une lettre. Tu te rends compte ? C'est dire à quel point je suis désespéré. Ah ! Je plaisante. Pas._

_J'aurai dû t'en envoyer une plus tôt à vrai dire mais j'avais encore un espoir de ne pas être obligé de te contacter. Je me soucie un peu de vous quand même, je tiens à avoir de vos nouvelles et je me rends compte que ni toi ni Patty ne m'avez envoyé de lettres. C'était Zeff qui me tenait au courant cependant, et je suis certain que vous êtes au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne m'en donne plus. Je me retrouve dans le flou total et vous savez que ça ne me plaît pas. Du tout._

_Si toi ou Patty savez quelque chose, je vous prie de bien vouloir me le dire. J'aimerai trouver un sens à mon engagement au début de cette guerre, ainsi qu'à ma survie jusqu'ici. J'ai dû en trouver une autre pour continuer et, crois-moi mon gars, ce ne fut pas une sinécure. Même si j'ai trouvé une autre raison de vivre, je tiens à retrouver celle qui m'a motivé à survivre jusqu'ici._

_Je ne vous ai jamais blâmés parce que vous avez réussi à échapper à cet enfer. Au contraire, savoir que vous restez au côté de ce vieux bougon m'a permis de rester dans l'armée du Croco plus longtemps que je n'aurai pu tenir normalement. Les choses ont changé à présent alors je me permets quelques libertés._

_Cette semaine, je ne vais pas envoyer de lettre à Zeff, je vais plutôt attendre ta réponse. Je vais voir comment évolue les choses. Du côté du croco, il paraît que ça va mal. Il y a de plus en plus de rébellions, de désertions. Je n'ai pas les chiffres exact néanmoins c'est assez impressionnant. La famine, ce système pourri installé par l'État Major... Peu importe la raison, ça pendait au nez de ce dictateur à la con de toute façon._

_Si vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, ce qui m'étonnerait fort, je tiens à vous assurer que je ne risque pratiquement rien. Cette lettre devrait vite parvenir jusqu'à vous, ou toi si tu as perdu de vue Patty (ce qui serait surprenant)._

_Si vous êtes avec le vieux schnock, transmettez-lui de ma part mon pied là où je pense._

_Sanji, aimablement menaçant._

**[...]**

― Bon, maintenant, il va pas falloir que je me foire. J'entre en douc... Putain !

― AH ! Pécho en flag mon grand ! Le temps de rameuter Ace et les autres et tu finiras défiguré !

― Braque ta lampe-torche ailleurs, crétin de cuistot ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te prends de parler comme ça ? Tu passes trop de temps avec le chef-cuistot ma parole !

― Te fais pas de bile, c'était seulement pour coller avec la situation, je trouvais cela comique. T'entre dans une tente sans demander la permission à celui qui y dort déjà, c'est du joli. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, abrutie d'algue nocturne ?

― Au lieu de débiter des conneries, tu me fais une petite place dans ton lit ?

― Niet, que dalle ! T'as ton lit, t'y reste.

― On se les caille presque autant dedans que dehors !

― Je vois où tu veux en venir, marimo, et c'est non. C'est visible à des kilomètres à la ronde, t'es pas l'homme le plus subtil du monde.

― A l'infirmerie, t'as pas été du même avis.

― Bien sûr que si, c'est toi qui t'étais imposé et moi, horriblement meurtri que j'étais, je n'ai rien pu faire pour te faire sortir. Tu as profité de ma faiblesse passagère, tss tss tss... c'était très malhonnête.

― Ouais ben j'y ai pris goût, j'ai besoin de ma bouillotte blonde maintenant.

― … Rien que pour ça, tu peux te la coller derrière l'oreille, ton envie de venir dans mon lit. En plus, c'est une explication bidon, ça t'allait très bien qu'on ait des lits séparés avant de partir.

― Ouais, c'est vrai. Il m'a suffit d'une nuit pour me rendre compte que finalement, non.

― Hum... Bon, c'est d'accord. Si tu prends toute la place, je te dégage.

― La place, ça va pas être un problème. Laisse-moi faire deux secondes.

― Hein ? Non mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Tu vois bien, je m'allonge sur le lit pour que tu puisses t'allonger sur moi. T'es devenu aveugle d'un coup ? Comme ça, on est tous les deux gagnants.

― Parle pour toi ! Moi, je...

― Tu préférerais l'inverse ? Moi allongé sur toi ? Bon, alors on va faire ce que j'ai dit au départ. Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir de cette façon, on essaiera autre chose. Marché conclu ?

― Hn. Je vais peut-être le regretter. Marché conclu. Hé marimo ?

― Quoi encore ?

― Bienvenu à la maison, si je puis dire.

― Message reçu.

[...]

― Va falloir qu'on fasse nos bagages, cook.

― Très drôle, abruti de bretteur. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'un coup ?

― Je viens de parler avec le responsable et il a fait une annonce. Tout le camp se tire pour aller à l'arrière. Un autre groupe va prendre notre place dès aujourd'hui alors mieux vaut ne pas trop traîner.

― Tu crois peut-être que l'armée du croco ne va pas s'apercevoir de ces mouvements ?

― Pour le moment, c'est le cadet de ses soucis... T'as pas remarqué à quel point c'est le bordel dans son armée ?

― Bien sûr que je m'en suis aperçu. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul combat de toute la semaine.

― Un mec aussi perspicace que toi a pigé ce que cela voulait dire je présume ?

― Sans commandement efficace, beaucoup de membres de l'armée sont en roue libre. Les chiens fidèles au croco vont vouloir donner la preuve qu'ils sont aussi fiables qu'avant.

― Tout juste. Il n'y a pas que toi qui a déserté pour venir et devenir révolutionnaire, y a Ace, Luffy, Nami, Robin et j'en passe. Si Daz ou un autre taré vous tombait dessus, non seulement c'est l'exécution qui vous attend, mais il y a des chances que la torture fasse partie du programme.

― Si tu dis ça pour me faire peur, marimo, ça ne marche pas sur moi alors...

― Merde Sanji, tu es lent à la détente ? C'est moi qui t'ai gardé ici alors que j'aurai dû te pousser à partir le lendemain de ton arrivée. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si t'es dans les cuisines, c'est pour ta sécurité. Si on se tire, c'est aussi pour ça. Va récupérer ton sac de vivres aux cuisines, on ne laisse que le matériel superflu.

― Tu viens toi ?

― Et bien... Oui, bien sûr. Je te l'ai juré non ? Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

― … Merci.

**.**

**à suivre...**

* * *

*Rouleaux... cuisines... Oui bon d'accord, pas drôle.

Voilà une autre semaine de bouclée ! La prochaine, je vous le dis tout net, sera également la dernière. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. La dernière ! Si j'arrive à faire exactement ce que je voulais, ce sera la dernière. J'aime pas ce mot, je sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai besoin de le répéter. Dernier chapitre !

Bien, je vous laisse sur cette annonce (et ce faux suspense). Une review si vous avez apprécié, sinon, passez votre chemin. De toute façon, si vous lisez ce chapitre, c'est que vous appréciez cette histoire alors... Review ! *Olaaaa... regain de confiance en soi là !*

A très bientôt !


	9. Semaine 9

Remerciements : RoronoaAgathou, Shinory, Pauline et Rineca, InfiniteScorpioInuko, Le Visiteur, Omya-chan (merci d'avoir vu la référence à "Salut les Geek", tu peux pas savoir combien j'ai été heureuse !), pifouyou76, Guest et CarotteYaoi. Merci à vous tous !

Ndla : Voilà la fin tant attendue (ah oui ? Après tout ce temps ?). J'espère que vous en serez satisfait, que vous ne resterez pas trop sur votre faim (c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que ça sonne faux quand c'est moi qui le dit...). Bref, je ne vous tiens pas la jambe plus longtemps, très peu d'entre vous doivent lire ces petits mots de l'auteur au début et en fin de chapitre/OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Semaine 9**

**.**

― En forme cook ?

― Hum... Oui, ça peut aller. Tu crois que c'est encore loin ?

― On devrait y être demain dans la journée. T'es certain que ça va ?

― Oui, oui. Tu dormiras avec moi, ce soir encore, je suppose.

― Cela te dérange tout d'un coup ?

― Non, je réfléchissais à voix haute.

― Tu cherches surtout à éviter un sujet en particulier. Depuis que je suis revenu, je te trouve plus pensif. Encore plus préoccupé que d'habitude, et je ne croyais pas que ce soit possible.

― Observateur, je rajoute ça à ta maigre liste de qualités.

**― **Donc...

― C'est rien, marimo, rien du tout. J'ai chaud, j'ai soif, j'essaye de ne pas trop boire pour ne pas manquer d'eau. Je ne serai pas très loquace, plutôt de mauvaise humeur, tant que la nuit ne se sera pas installée.

― D'accord. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais être encore plus chiant que d'habitude.

― ...Passons. Tu parlais avec le responsable. Encore. Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

― Rien, je prépare une surprise.

― Une surprise ? Toi ? Pour qui ? Qui est la chanceuse ?

― Je ne te savais pas assez con pour penser que je pouvais me lever une petite alors que je t'ai toi.

― Rassure-toi, je n'y pense pas. Tu n'as aucune chance d'avoir une de ces perles du désert que sont Nami-san et Robin-chan. Je suis pour ainsi dire ta dernière chance.

― C'est ça, c'est ça... Pour répondre à ta question, c'est une surprise qui ne te plaira pas de toute façon alors n'y pense pas.

― Wow, à ce point ? Tu vas repartir ?

― ...

― Marimo ? Tu pourrais avoir l'amabilité de répondre, si toutefois tu connais ce mot ? Zoro !

― La ferme cook, gaspille pas ton énergie comme ça.

**[...]**

― On est bientôt arrivé ?

― Non, cook.

― On est bientôt arrivé ?

― Non, cook.

― On est bient...

― Non putain !

― Oh ça va algue mal lunée, calme-toi, je ne fais que demander !

― C'est cela oui...

― On est bientôt arrivé ?

― Oui.

― C'est vrai ?

― NON !

― Tss, tu dis ça seulement pour me faire chier.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, tu peux me le dire ?

― Je suis fatigué par ton silence. Que tu ne dises rien sur cette fameuse surprise qui va me déplaire, je comprend. Je vais m'énerver, tu vas te fâcher, il fait trop chaud pour que ça arrive maintenant, d'accord. Mais tu pourrais au moins... Je ne sais pas. Me parler de ce que tu comptes faire une fois le guerre terminée.

― Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Et toi ?

― Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas tenir aussi longtemps. Je suppose qu'un mercenaire n'a jamais aucun projet d'avenir n'est-ce pas... ?

― C'est faux. Maintenant j'en ai un.

― Ah ? Tu viens d'y songer ? Une espèce de flash ou un truc du style ?

― Non, j'y réfléchis depuis quelques semaines maintenant. C'est pas très précis, assez flou en fait. C'est pas un avenir très certain, pas très... pas le genre de truc sûr. Je sais pas en faire.

― Ouais et ? Arrête avec ce suspense, dis-moi !

― Ça dépend de toi. Après la guerre, si tu veux bien, je te suivrais. Peu m'importe où tu iras. Si ça te va de faire une place dans ta vie à un mec qui ne sait pas faire autre chose que tuer pour vivre et gagner de l'argent

― Complètement con hein ? T'en a déjà une. Depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Que je reste avec toi, c'était déjà acquis. Je parlais de chose plus concrète mais ça peut attendre. Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? C'est quoi cette hésitation que j'entends là ? Le Grand Roronoa Zoro n'hésite jamais d'habitude !

― Tss ! Essaye d'être gentil, que tu me dis... Essaye d'être un peu plus extraverti...

― J'ai pas dit que ça me plaisait pas. HA ! Je savais que tu me mentais, on est arrivé ! On est arriv... Zoro ? Tu...

― Voilà. C'était ça, la surprise.

**[...]**

― Tu reviens tard à notre tente. Tu m'en veux autant que ça ?

― Non.

― … Écoute, le responsable m'a mis au courant juste avant qu'on parte. C'est le vieux qui en a eu l'idée de la surprise, pour éviter que tu fonces vers lui comme le bœuf que tu peux être.

― Je sais. Ça lui ressemble.

― C'était bien ça que je demandais au responsable durant tout ce temps. Je lui demandais si tu ne pouvais pas avoir des nouvelles de lui, c'est vrai. C'était impossible jusqu'à quelques jours. Je n'étais au courant de pratiquement rien.

― A part qu'il jouait à faire le mort depuis que j'étais entré dans ton régiment. Il faisait le mort pour rejoindre les révolutionnaires.

― Et comment aurais-je pu trouver un moyen de te le dire sans que tu ne fonces tête baissé dans le désert pour aller le chercher ?

― Il n'y en avait pas. C'est ce que j'aurais fait, qu'importe ce que toi ou qui que ce soit me dise.

― Et donc ?

― J'ai longuement réfléchi, j'ai longuement parlé avec ce vieux schnock. Zeff est comme un père pour moi, il m'a appris tout ce que je sais : comment tenir une arme, me battre, cuisiner... Au final, ça ne me surprend pas qu'il ait agit ainsi. Sûrement qu'il aurait tout fait, une fois bien installé dans le camp, pour me faire venir. Il s'en fout que je sois en colère contre lui, il pense toujours à mon bien.

― Et maintenant ?

― Si tu pouvais dormir avec moi cette nuit, et toutes les autres que la vie pourra nous offrir, je te serais reconnaissant.

― C'est... une façon détournée de dire...

― Bon sang, je sais ! C'est pas une réponse ça !

― C'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà sorti un truc de ce genre hein ? Tu connais déjà la réponse, crétin, viens par ici.

**[...]**

― Sanji ?

― Shhhh ta gueule ! C'est l'heure de me réveiller, certes, mais y a le vieux schnock en cuisine déjà alors j'aimerais bien le faire râler en arrivant en retard. Si tu savais combien ça m'a manqué !

― Je comprend, c'est pas ça.

― Alors quoi ? Chuchote, il est capable de venir me chercher par la peau des fesses. Je veux lui faire croire que je dors !

― Si tu veux, cook.

― C'est mieux. Alors quoi ?

― Je me demandais... T'as jamais vraiment montré de réticence envers mon métier. Autre que celle au front je veux dire. C'en était pas de vrai en plus.

― Pff ! J'm'en fous de ton métier. Tout le monde survit comme il peut durant la guerre, avant et après. Je ne te dirais pas ce que tu dois faire. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé.

― Et ton projet maintenant ?

― J'en ai toujours aucune idée. Je me sens plutôt bien là, avec une bouillotte comme toi avec moi. C'est pratique, les nuits sont horriblement fraîches dans le désert.

― Ouais... Et ?

― Disons que ça ne change rien au programme. Guerre ou pas, tu restes dans les parages. J'm'en tamponne que tu t'en ailles pour exécuter un contrat, si c'était ça ta question. Du moment que tu finis par revenir vivant et en un seul morceau, à peu près, ça me va.

― Plus de problème de ce côté-là. C'est encourageant. Et Zeff ?

― Je vais le faire chier jusqu'à sa mort. Et puis Patty et Carne aussi. Je leur en veux pas mal pour avoir garder son secret. Ils ont dû se foutre de ma gueule durant tout ce temps.

― Ils avaient raison de garder le silence. Un peu comme moi.

― M'en tape. Ils vont payer.

― Bon. Fais comme tu veux.

― Un peu mon vieux !

― Hé, j'ai le même âge que toi.

― C'est une expression, espèce de crétin de marimo sans cervelle !... Zut ! J'entends le vieux schnock qui arrive, fais le mort !

― Quoi ?

― Fais. Le. Mort. Sinon je te tue réellement !

**[...]**

― Hey, stupide cook ! Longtemps qu'on s'est vu !

― Hier soir, stupide algue. Hier soir.

― Ouais bah longtemps quoi.

― Tch ! Zeff me laisse pas une minute tranquille ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit hier, il ne m'a pas du tout manqué ! Il me hurle dessus pour trois fois rien, comme s'il allait me faire partir du camp des révolutionnaires. La cuisine est devenu un paradis infernal avec le vieux schnock dans les parages.

― J'aime bien passer près des cuisines. L'entendre te hurler dessus, ça refait ma journée entière !

― C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un marimo sans âme et sans cervelle !

― Si seulement ! Tu serais plus supportable. Comment t'as fais pour filer des cuisines si tôt du coup ?

― Il avait le dos tourné, j'ai filé avant qu'il ne m'oblige à faire la vaisselle pardi ! Je vais sans doute le regretter demain... Ou pas du tout.

― Donc, tu es venu plus tôt pour... me prendre pour un matelas ? C'est tout ?

― Te fais pas d'illusions, tu ne me manques pas. Je sais que je te verrais au moins deux fois chaque jour, c'est suffisant en ce moment. Tout ce que je veux, là, c'est dormir.

― Ok cook mais juste avant, t'as entendu les dernières nouvelles ?

― Et toi, tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit que le vieux schnock ne me laissait aucun répit ? Je suis trop occupé pour avoir le temps de me renseigner.

― Les révolutionnaires gagnent du terrain. L'armée du Crocodile se disloque à vitesse grand V. On dit même que le Croco est déjà en train de faire ses bagages, ses plus fervents supporters vont le suivre.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? "Sortons le champagne" ?

― Si tu veux, plutôt du saké pour moi. Je veux surtout savoir si ça te conviendrait. Que le Croco se taille.

― Non, ça ne me va pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? Qu'il s'en aille, qu'il se suicide ou qu'il soit exécuté par les révolutionnaires ne m'irait pas non plus. Rien de tout ça me rendra ma vie d'avant, dont je ne veux plus d'ailleurs, ou effacera ces mois d'enfer que j'ai vécu. Je n'ai pas envie non plus qu'ils s'effacent, j'ai survécu. Ce ne serait pas juste vis-à-vis de ceux et celles qui sont morts.

― Tu te fiches pas mal de ce qui arrivera s'il s'installe dans un autre pays ?

― Qu'est-ce que t'as ce soir, à penser aux autres et à ce foutu Croco ? T'es lassé de moi ? A moins que ce ne soit pour insinuer que tu t'emmerdes avec moi et que tu veux passer à l'étape supérieure ?

― Mais non ! T'es complètement con !

― Je ne suis pas surpris que tu sois le genre de gars à penser qu'au sexe dans une relation. Plutôt pitoyable. Je suis tombé sur le mauvais mec.

― Ta gueule... Tu me soûles avec tes conneries !

― Là je te reconnais. Une algue qui ne connaît aucun sens de l'humour autre que le sien !

― Plus envie de parler. Dors abruti de cook, avant que je ne décide de retourner sur ma paillasse.

― Le prend pas comme ça, marimo. Ça me ferait chier qu'il s'en aille et se refasse une petite dictature ailleurs mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Il est connu dans le monde entier et maintenant que les révolutionnaires ont de grandes chances de gagner, ils sont soutenus par les pays voisins. Impossible qu'il se fasse la malle sans payer l'addition. Je suis pas inquiet.

― Bon.

― L'avenir construit par les révolutionnaires m'inquiète davantage, c'est pour te dire.

**[...]**

― Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire hier ?

― Zoro, si j'ai fait mine de dormir, c'est peut-être parce que je ne tenais pas à t'en parler davantage, tu ne crois pas ?

― Me dit pas que tu flippes ? Comme si c'était mon style de rapporter toutes tes paroles anti-révolutionnaires ! Depuis le début, je sais que tu n'es pour aucun des deux camps. Je suis pas non plus un simplet. Je suis un mercenaire, pas un révolutionnaire. Si j'ai rejoint leur camp, c'était pour une amie, parce que ce qu'ils peuvent faire ne peut être pire que ce que fait déjà le Croco.

― On en sait rien justement.

― C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Qu'un psychopathe révolutionnaire monte sur le trône du Crocodile ?

― Baisse d'un ton tu veux ? Tout ce que je sais, moi, c'est qu'on sait ce qu'on quitte mais pas ce qu'on va trouver au bout de cette guerre.

― Assez confuse ta phrase mais je vois l'idée. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

― Dès que la guerre sera terminée... Je pense quitter Alabasta.

― ...

― C'est sérieux Zoro. J'en ai parlé avec Zeff, il m'a rien dit de spécial. Que je devais suivre mon propre chemin et assumer, ce genre de conneries. Néanmoins... Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser derrière moi. Et il ne veut pas partir d'ici. Cette vieille tête de bois ne changera jamais d'avis. Du coup...

― Ouais, ton truc de savoir ce qu'on quitte, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on trouvera marche aussi pour toi.

― Je veux pas vivre avec des regrets. Zeff a voyagé toute sa vie en tant que pirate, depuis qu'il a perdu sa jambe à cause de moi, il ne veut plus reprendre la mer. Je comprends sa décision, ce n'est pas qu'il est attaché à cette terre, c'est que c'est ici que son chemin l'a mené pour vivre le reste de sa vie. Ici qu'il m'a élevé aussi. Une espèce de port d'attache au cas où je voudrais partir.

― Il ne t'en voudrait pas de vouloir t'en aller. T'es jeune, ce pays t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je suis certain qu'il n'attend que ça.

―... Possible.

― Je voulais en discuter avec toi depuis un bout de temps et je pense que c'est le bon moment pour t'en parler. Luffy et Ace se sont jurés de prendre la mer une fois cette guerre terminée. Pas ensemble, évidemment, tu les connais. Ils se sont fixés pour objectif d'être Seigneur des Pirates, une connerie du genre, je sais plus. Je me dis qu'on pourrait accompagner Luffy.

― Pourquoi lui, spécialement ?

― Nami et Robin viennent avec lui. Chopper, Usopp et eux se connaissent depuis des années. Ils n'en peuvent plus de cette guerre. Et puis Ace tient à tout faire seul.

― Je vois. C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Elle est même très bonne. Ça m'étonne de toi.

― Ça m'apprendra à être sympa !

― Le prends pas mal, marimo. Faudra t'y faire, je n'arriverais jamais à me mettre dans la tête que tu penses à mon bien.

― C'est à toi de te faire à l'idée que je te lâcherai pas, Sanji.

― … Et ensuite ? Une fois que Luffy aura réalisé son rêve, et les autres aussi parce qu'ils doivent avoir le leur, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

―On reviendra ici tous ensemble dès qu'on en aura marre. Dès que tu le voudras cook.

― Vu que c'est de Luffy dont on parle, personne n'a encore rien de concret.

― Détrompe-toi. Luffy et Ace ont fauché deux bateaux. Ça s'est joué à pile ou face et Luffy a eu le plus petit. Le Going Merry... Marin, je crois.

― Bon départ ! Un capitaine porte-poisse... N'en parlons pas trop, ça porte malheur.

― J'en parles pas. Je te raconte la progression d'un projet. Je me rend compte que je me suis jamais beaucoup intéressé aux autres. Maintenant que la guerre touche à sa fin, en tout cas c'est bien parti, je commence à m'intéresser à mon avenir. Surtout au tien.

― C'est un peu niais.

― Je sais alors la ferme !

― J'ai compris, marimo. Je vais y réfléchir... Attends deux secondes.

― Où tu vas cook ? On était bien là !

― Je reviens je te dis ! LUFFY ! Tu revenais des cuisines, je t'ai vu ! Viens par ici, qu'est-ce que t'as encore piqué ?... Qu'est-ce que... HAAAA ! Comment ça se fait que ta peau s'étire autant ? Qu'est-ce t'as foutu ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie, crétin de cook... OH PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FOUTU LUFFY ?

.

.

.

― Tu sais quoi Zoro ? Dès que cette foutue guerre est terminée, je pars avec Ace. Je vais de ce pas aller le convaincre.

― D'accord avec toi, je t'accompagne.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

C'était bien la fin de cette histoire mes amies ! A la fin, je tenais à faire ce petit clin d'œil à la première histoire que j'ai lu de nathdawn "Avis de recherche" que j'ai adoré. Bravo à ceux et celles (avouons-le, surtout "celles") qui l'auront vu !

Je vous remercie encore pour votre patience, ce fidèle suivi durant ces longues semaines. La perfectionniste que je suis n'aurait jamais accepté de vous donné un chapitre bâclé. Il y a une note d'incertitude dans cette fin, comme j'aime, et tout le monde est content. Pas de "happy end" bien niais car la guerre n'est pas terminée, pas d'énormes drames clichés.

Certains remarquerons que c'est bien la première fois que je fais parler Sanji et Zoro avec une tierce personne, même si celle-ci ne parle pas. C'est voulu. Un petit indice sur l'évolution des personnages et de leur avenir.

Je vous laisse là-dessus. Merci encore de tout mon cœur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu plaisir à écrire cette histoire au concept particulier. Je suis heureuse que ce cadeau t'ait fait plaisir **nathdawn**,jusqu'à la fin, je l'espère !

A une prochaine fois, cher lecteur, chère lectrice et merci !


End file.
